Just an experiment
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: After Sasuke kills Orochimaru he goes to get his team to go and find his brother. Suiget's, Karin and Jugo, but what will happen when he finds Chi, Orochimaru's most valuable experiment, the first to find a third level of the Curs Mark? Jugo's best friend and practically sister. And what will happen when he finds out that she's half Uchiha?
1. Orochimaru's death

You were Orochumaru's most valuable experiment, very strong and very smart. He's trained you for almost you whole life and you are loyal to him, but only because he's the only one capable to control you when your chakra overflows and you lose control, it happens rarely but it does. He gave you a special collar that helps to keep your chakra under control but your chakra can overpower the collar but not destroy it. You are priceless to Orichumaru, you were the first one to discover a third level of the curse mark.

But you had secrets not even Orochumaru knew of, you were half Uchiha. Your father was a Uchiha and your mother was from the Manidi clan, it's a very powerful clan known for having a lot of chakra and being able to do almost anything. Also being able to use any chakra element because of your immense chakra, you were very important to Orochumaru.

Today was another day, you getting up not sleeping enough, getting the experiments breakfast and talking to your best friend Jugo. You were the guard of the Northern Hidout, the worst, most dangerous and deadly of them all, all because of you. You, Jugo and Kimimaro were best friends, Kimimaro gave his life to Sasuke Uchiha and since then Jugo sees him as the 'Reincarnation' of Kimimaro. Well Kimimaro said that himself but you don't believe in that stuff, you were sad when Kimimaro died and Juga was devastated. You are the only one who's capable to control Jugo and stop him from killing innocent people, he will never leave you because you're like his little sister and he's like a brother to you.

You were in the cells, the prisoners were getting very inpatient and you were coming with the food. Throwing the food you heard some of the prisoners talking.

"Hey, did you hear? Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru" you stiffened, the Uchiha killed him? HE killed Orochimaru? You walked past them very slowly as they spoke.

"He killed him?! But what will we do?! Are we able to leave?!" You stepped in front of the bars and glared at them, they coward under you glare.

"Try and you will die as slow and painful as possible. If you think Orochimaru is cruel then you don't know me" the paled more as you threw the food in front of them and left the prison. You walked to Jugo's jail with his breakfast, he always got more from you and even candy and chocolate, you always held the bars open and he can walk outside but he doesn't want to. He's afraid that he may hurt you or someone else.

"Jugo, get out of there! You were there for years and I don't want you to rot in those cells, please come out" he shook his head and turned to you smiling.

"Chi I can't, you know why and you still try to get me out. Just give up I won't come out" You sighed, he always did this "Jugo, please come out, it can't be that comfy there! You're alone most of the time when I'm not here. Take a walk or something, you know I can help you and control you" he nodded and smiled.

"I know, that's why I don't want to hurt you and if you're not here I can go crazy again and kill innocent people" you shook your head.

"You're such a handful, you know that?" he shook his head.

"But you still love me" you smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course! You're my brother!" you two laughed, it was always like this, you trying to get him out, he refusing, you giving up and trying tomorrow and at the end laughing. You could never get him out, only with Kimimaro at your side he would sometimes get out, but nothing could get him out now, not even you. Heck, even Sasuke would have more chance in getting him out that you as the 'reincarnation' of kimimaro, he doesn't want to hurt you and it's killing you to see him there all the time.

"Hey, Jugo, I have news" he looked at you curious and you smiled.

"Orichimaru's dead…"

? P.O.V.

I finally killed him, I finally killed Orochimaru. My training is done and I don't need him anymore, and I won't let him have my body. (That sounds so wrong XD Pedo snake! Hate him so much! =( ) I was walking down the corridor, I have to from my team, I already know who I want.

I entered one of Orochimaru's labs, there were water tank. As I passed the water tanks I stopped at one particular.

"I knew It was you. The fact that you're here must mean that you killed Orochimaru." Suigetsu said.

"Yeah" I said grabbing my katana "But never mind that, let's get you out of here." I said cutting the glass of the water tank, the water streamed out of the tank.

"Free at last, thank you Sasuke" he thanked me, I didn't look at him.

"Suigetsu, you're the first. Come with me." He was forming his body from the water.

"I'm first? There are other then?" he asked me.

"Two others. I'm taking Jugo from the Northern Hideout and Karin from the Southern Hideout." He stood up completely.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't like them and you should better take Chi, she's more fun and a better fighter and a lot stronger than them. I can't get along with them. At least that's what I think but I can get along with Chi just well. Sure you picked me but I wonder about choosing those two, Sasuke. I can't believe you didn't choose Chi." He said 'Who is Chi?'

"Who's Chi?" he looked at me and blinked.

"Y-You don't know Chi?! She's like Orochimaru's favorite experiment! The perfect experiment!"

"I don't know her" I stated, if she's his favorite then why didn't he tell me anything about her?

"Well, I can't blame you. She's from the Northern Hideout, she's the guard there and only come to the other hideouts sometimes. Mostly Orochimaru goes to her because she's the only one who can control and defeat the experiments there." Hm. The only one? Is she that strong? Then Orochimaru goes to her every time he isn't here. The only thing he says is that he has some important things to take care of with one of his experiments, so that must be her then.

"Enough with the rambling, pun on your cloths. Let's go." I said walking away. 'I'll see if I can get her to join when I see her, but first I want to see how strong she is'.

Suigetsu laughed "Ordering me around like a bog shot eh?-" he said appearing next to me with his hand like a gun (don't know if they have gun's but if they know what that means then there should be some knowledge in guns,… I think…) to my head "Let me clarify the relationship between you and me. All right? Sorry, but you chose to rescue me. Never said anything about following you. Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't make you better than me. Everyone was after him. You were Orochimaru's pet, so you weren't imprisoned and you stayed by his side. You had more chance to kill him than the rest of us." He said, it was silent as we watched each other. "Gotcha. Just kidding. But I let you go just now, so that makes us even. I'm free at last, so I'm going to do as I please." He said, I looked in front of me again.

"I see. That's unfortunate." I walked away.

I was outside walking to the next hideout. "By the way, it was your team, wasn't it?" he asked me, I stopped and looked as he came out of a large puddle on the ground… swimming in it. "The team that brought down my great senpai, Momochi Zabuza. What happened to his blade, the Kubikiri blade?" he asked, I didn't reply. "Let's do this. If you tell me where the blade is, and I take possession of it, then I'll be willing to help you." He said, I walked further passed him, over the puddle.

"Put some clothes on"

His eyes widened "W-what? He k-killed Orochimaru?" he asked me, I nodded smiling.

"Yeah he did, now you can get out! Don't worry I'll make sure you don't kill anyone" he looked at me with big eyes still choked that Sasuke killed Orochimaru.

"I-I can't, and I won't. What about you, it's dangerous for you too! What is your chakra overflows again, nobody's here to stop you!" he said, I sighed and looked down.

"I know-" he looked at me with worry "- don't you think that I forgot about that? I can never leave this place, the seal is still working along with the collar. There is less chance that it will happen so don't worry about me" he sighed.

"It will get lonely" I smiled.

"You can come and visit me" he looked at me and sighed.

"You're too carefree sometimes" I giggled.

"But you still love me" he smiled and ruffled my hair, I pouted.

"Of course you're my little sister!" I smiled at him putting my hair back "And that's why I'm going to stay with you, I don't want you to be alone" I smiled lightly at him.

"You're too kind sometimes" he smiled "But I love my big bro!" I said hugging him, we laughed. "Well, I have to go check on the prisoners, Orochimaru's death gave them the idea to escape. Heh, not on my watch, I'm rather killing them than letting them escape" Jugo sighed.

"I don't know what you see in killing people, it's so wrong, it's not good" he said looking down, I sighed.

"Jugo, everyone has other theory's. Do you want the prisoners that are not stable to escape and kill even more innocent people? It's better to kill that one prisoner and save more lives that let him escape or let him go, letting him kill innocent people" he didn't respond and kept looking down at the ground "I have to go, see you later." Said walking away.

"Bye…" he said, sighed and walked to the cells, I hope none of them escaped or something.

Chapter one from Just an experiment done!

Hope you like it, it's gonna get better don't worry!

Anyways, I don't own Naruto, sadly =(

Tell me what you think about the story and read, vote, comment/ review!

I'll update more if I get reviews to write more, so review because the story might get good… =D

REVIEW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Zabuza's blade

Sasuke P.O.V.

We arrived at the land of Wave. I stopped in front of the bridge and looked up. 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

"The Great Naruto Bridge? What a weird name." Suigetsu said drinking his water "Say, was Zabuza-sempai strong?" he asked making me think back to the first encounter with Zabuza, making me zoom out. "What's wrong Sasuke?... Sasuke?"

"Nothing, let's go." I said walking into the town, we walked past the houses, the Village grew a lot, it looks a lot better too. We walked up the mountain, Suigetsu talking all the time, irritating me a little. We arrived at the graves and Suigetsu walked to the graves and looked to se… nothing. He turned to me.

"Nothing here. Say, Sasuke, are you sure it was here?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"But, it's not here. I wonder why?" he asked.

"How would I know? I'm not the keeper of the grave. If it's not here someone must have taken it." He turned to look at the graves again.

"You're right about that. It wouldn't have walked off on its own. Sasuke,-" he turned to me and walked at my direction "- sorry, but without the blade here, me joining you will have to wait." He said, we walked away. We were walking back on the bridge.

"What'll you do then?" I asked him.

"Of course I'm gonna look for it. The Shinobi katana of the Seven of the Mist was passed down from generation to generation. That's the system. I aspired to become one of them and trained for it. Since Zabuza-sempai is gone, I'm the one who should possess that Kubikiri blade. And when I possess the blade I can impress Chi, she's a fan of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist and loves their blades.-" a man walked into him.

"Watch where you're walking, you idiot!" he said, Suigetsu pointed his hand to the man he wanted to say something back but I coughed his hand, he looked at me as I walked a little past him making him stop, the guy turned to look at us.

"Huh? What? You have a problem, nii-chan?" he asked, I looked at him from the corner of my eye, giving him a warning look, making him shut up. He looked scared. "Ah, whatever… tsk, just be careful" he said walking away complaining.

"You're so nice, Sasuke. So, how're you gonna settle this debt?"

We were at a restaurant, Suigetsu was eating and the waitresses were drooling over me… again. That's so annoying.

"This yogurt is the best! It's been so long since I had anything like this. I was in a water tank all this time." He said

"Is it okay to relax like this?" I asked him, we should go get his sword and go to retrieve the next member of the team.

"Hey, aren't you the one in a rush?" he asked pointing the spoon at me "Why're you gathering us together anyways?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we've all assembled" I said.

"All right, let's go conquer the world! You're not gonna say something like that, are you?" he asked me.

"Do that on your own time. I'm after something much bigger." I said, he scratched his head with the spoon.

" If anyone else started saying that, I wouldn't believe it for a second. But with you, I think maybe it's possible. And that's the strange thing." He turned to the waitress that was caring a tray with yoghurt "Hey you. The Great Naruto Bridge, was it? Ever heard of a large Katana near that bridge?" he asked her.

"Well, oh, maybe there was.-" she glanced to me, so annoying "-What about it?" she asked Suigetsu looking at him, Suigetsu pointed his spoon at me taking his yoghurt "He's looking for that blade." As he said that, he took his yoghurt right on time before the waitress could let it fall to the ground, she began to panic.

"S-Someone might know about it! I'll go ask!" she practically shouted and ran away squealing, then we heard more girls squealing, Suigetsu blinked and looked at me with a smirk.

"You're quite the lady's man, eh?" he asked me, but then the waitress came back with more waitresses and they all, I mean ALL were all over me.

"I know! Tazuna-san who lives by the riverside would know!" they squealed, I didn't budge.

"Tazuna huh?" Suigetsu looked a little annoyed.

"Um, thank you but you can go now!" he shouted the waitresses didn't budge, I got irritated and gave them a threatening look, they paled and ran away. Suigetsu sighed.

"Well, that was annoying. Heh, but if you think Chi will go all over you you're will be terribly wrong. She's immune to you looks, I bet you would fall faster for her than she would for you. Anyways, have you considered taking her in your team?" he asked me.

"We'll see, if she's strong, then maybe I will" he smiled at me.

"You should definitely take her, she's not a fan girl like Karin and she's smart. She could get information for us with just one move, she's great" he said with a determined grin, does he want her to join the team that much?

"And why do you want her to join so much?" I asked him, he grinned taking a bite of his yoghurt.

"One, she's very strong, two, she's smart, three she's a lot better that the other two and four, she's hot but her clumsy side makes her cute. What more reason do you want?"

Chi P.O.V.

"Aaacho!" I sneezed, this has been going o, for a while as I walked down the corridor to Jugo's cell.

"Did you just sneeze?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Great, I can barely sleep and now I'm getting sick" Jugo smiled a little.

"Or someone is talking about you" I gave him a weird look.

"Who would be talking about me?"

"Well you do know quite some people and you make friends somehow without trying, you even told me than you have a fan boy club in the Villages you visit. Maybe they're thinking of a way to get closer to you" Jugo said, I blinked. I did have a very annoying fan boy club in the Villages, I glared at him playfully.

"If they even try something I will personally make their lives HELL!" Jugo laughed a little.

"I would too!" he said, I blinked and looked at him, he's getting violent?

"How come?" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"You're my little sister, I have to protect you" I smirked.

"What are you, My father?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No, but I am your brother and I have to protect you at least until you're 30 years old, then I might consider you going out or seeing a guy" he said seriously nodding his head, I anime fell.

"J-Jugo…" I began he looked at me and blinked "I can take care of myself, don't worry. You don't have to do something like that" he shook his head.

"I want to, you're my sister and I have to protect you!" I sweat dropped and sighed at his determination and suddenly got an idea.

"Well… you can't protect me from inside of that prison" he looked at me and blinked looking at the prison he was at. He scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry forgot about the prison, but don't worry, if a guy tries to get to you I will protect you" he said, I sighed.

"How?" he blinked and looked at me as I smirked, heh got him.

"Well, um… I- I'm going to extend my arm with the curse mark! Yeah that's what I'm gonna do!" I sighed.

"And how far would you have to stretch your arm?" he looked a little nervous.

"Um…" I sighed and stood up, it was time to check the prisoner again.

"I'm gonna go and check the prisoner again, you think of something for that question" he blushed from embarrassment for not having a good answer and nodded.

"Bye" he said, I smiled.

"Bye, I'll be back later!" I called and walked away. I have to give them food again.

"Aachoo!"

Sasuke P.O.V.

"Who is this Tazuna?" Suigetsu asked while we were walking to Tazuna's house, I still remember the way.

"The carpenter boss who build that bridge." I said as we arrived at his house that seemed to have a workshop with workers "Do you know where Tazuna is?" I asked the man, he was working.

"The boss isn't here right now." The man said.

"Do you know where he went?" Suigetsu asked, the man stopped working and turned to us.

"To the land of Lightning to build a bridge. He took Inary with him. He won't be back for another year." The man said.

"The land of lightning eh? That's very far." Suigtesu stated.

"Do you know of a large blade that was left near The Great Naruto Bridge?" I asked the man, he whipped the sweat off of his face.

"Oh that. Daikoku Tenzen took it. He originally came here to capture the ninja who wielded that katana. But after learning that the ninja was dead, he took the katana with him instead." The man said. We left and were walking in the town.

"Damn it. Daikoku Tenzen eh?-" i looked at Suigetsu "- He was the aide to the Daimyo of the Land of Water. Apparently many if his men were killed during Zabuza-senpai's coup d'état in the Hidden Mist. I guess he had a grudge from back then.-" He said, but got interrupted again by the same guy who walked into him earlier today.

"Damn it! Where are your eyes?!" he shouted at Suietsu.

"Hey, we were just looking for you." Suigetsu said, the guy tried to run but Suigetsu grabbed him and we threw him on the thrash in one of the side streets in the town.

"Wh-who are you guys?!" he asked afraid.

"You seem like the type of guy who knows all kinds of things." Suigets stated.

"I know nothing about Tenzen!" the man shouted.

"Anything will do. Just tell us what you know." Suigetsu said smiling, taking a kunai. The guys eyes widened.

"Da-Daikoku Tenzen is a politician, but there's another side to him. He's the boss of a huge band of thieves. I heard he doles huge bribes to the daimyo, and get's to do whatever evil things he likes."

"See you know it all. And? Where does he live?" Suigetsu asked him.

"Just to the South. There's a castle in the forest. Rumors say several thousand mercenaries guard that place and that it's impenetrable."

-Time skip XD-

It was night, we found the caste and I snuck inside, that so called Daikoku Tenzen was sleeping, I sat on the bed frame right above his head. How pathetic. I took my katana and pointed it at his head right between his eyes. He opened his eyes and they widened immediately.

"Who's there? How did you get in?" he asked me sweating a lot.

"The day after tomorrow, this castle will be attacked by tens of thousands of soldiers. Make sure you gather every man available." I said putting my katana away "My name is Suigetsu" was the last thing I said as I disappeared.

It was morning and the Ckan that was planning to attack him arrived and was ready to attack.

"Geez, what's going on?" Suigetsu asked.

"It seems another powerful clan planes to attack Tenzen's castle tomorrow with an army that numbers in the tens of thousands."

"Is that true? Oh well whatever. The more confused the enemy becomes, the better my chances. Be It several thousand or tens of thousands, it doesn't matter to a ninja like me. I'll sneak in tonight and take the Kubikiri blade." He said.

"How about making a wager?" I asked him, he turned to me.

"A wager?"

I looked at the castle "On who gets the Kubikiri blade first." I said, he laughed.

"Huh?! I never expected you to have a playful side! Let's do it. It sounds like fun." He said, good.

"Then it starts now. There is only one rule. We don't kill anyone." I said disappearing and appearing in the middle of the Clan that was attacking the caste.

"Who the hell are you?! You're suspicions!" he shouted attacking me , I jumped up kicking him to the ground off of his horse. I jumped on the horses back as all the men attacked me, it all happened fast, kicking, slicing, hitting… but no killing.

We were walking to the castle, the men behind us on the ground unconscious "It really started now huh? I can't lose this Wager. Well, all right, let's do this." Suigetsu said as some hundreds of arrows came right at us, I made hand signs.

"Fire style; great Fireball Jutsu!" I shouted berating fire and burning the arrows. This is too easy.

Chi P.O.V.

I yawned as I walked down the corridor, I just gave the prisoners their food and was walking down the corridor to give Jugo his food.

"Hey Jugo, got your food" I said giving him the tray with his food.

"Thank you" he said, I smiled and nodded, I sat down and looked at him as he was about to take a bite of his food, I smirked.

"Say, Jugo. Did you think of a good answer for that question I asked you? I gave you the whole day, you HAVE to have a good reason to protect me while staying in this prison" I grinned as he almost choked on his food. He blinked and looked at me with a smile, but very nervous.

"Um… about that…" he began, my smirk got bigger, he looked worried now.

"Next time, I'm not gonna give you food until you get out, that seems like a better idea" he blinked and shook his head looking a little worried.

"You wouldn't let me starve would you?" he asked me, I sighed.

"No…-" he smiled thinking he win, I smirked "- I would let you starve to the point when you almost die, THEN I would feed you" I said with a smiled, he sweat dropped.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not kidding?" he asked mostly himself, my smile got bigger.

"Because I'm not!"

Chapter two done!

I do not own Naruto, sadly TT^TT

I'm having quite some idas while writing this story, nit onlu for this story vut also for other story's.

Damn! I just watched Naruto Movie 6 Road to ninja! Good movie, made me cry! My favorite till now, hmm, now that I think of it I will also watch some other movies, I also watched Bloodprison, it's great too but I like Road To Ninja better! THE AKATSUKI ARE THERE! I was equaling when I saw them, like "Eeep Eeep!" I probably sounded like a guinea pig or something XD

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	3. Retrieving Karin

Sasuke P.O.V.

We finally retrieved the blade and were walking to the Southern Hideout to retrieve Karin. Suigetsu was talking like always.

"As long as I have this Katana, I won't even lose to you, maybe. Say, you knew I was going to claim this Katana didn't you? And you knew from the start that the Katana wasn't in that grave." I remained silent "I see. The one who warned that castle to gather its men were you? Tenzen acted like he met you before. What? Did you suggest a wager just to lure me into enemy territory? Were you just testing me?" he asked, I didn't respond.

"Men, you're terrible, What if a was hurt? Well, I understand now, what kind of guy you are. And you're exactly the way I imagined you to be. Anyways I have my Katana. So I will help you as promised. Oh and now I can impress Chi, she will love the Katana!" he said, he's talking about that Chi again. Is she that special?

"So? Which way do we go? Oh wait. The nearest route right? That would be your answer. I'm starting to figure you out." He said.

"Right, the nearest route." I replied.

"Let's hurry up I want to go to the Northern Hideout, I haven't been there and I want to see Chi!"

Chi P.O.V.

"Achoo!" I sneezed again, what's wrong with me?! "Eugh, I'm really getting sick." I stated, Jugo sighed.

"you should try to get more sleep, you need it." I shook my head.

"What I need is you to get out!" he sighed.

"Come on Chi, I'm hungry. You won't let me starve won't you?" he asked me. This morning I put the food a few feet away from him, he has to get out to eat. He tried to grab it but I pushed the food away.

"No, get out!" He sighed, I smirked as his stomach growled, I took the apple I had in my pocket and bit it making a loud noise.

"Mmmm, how good this apple is, so refreshing…" he gulped watching me eat the apple, his eyes narrowed at me.

"You're mean" he said, I grinned.

"I know."

Sasuke P.O.V.

We were walking down over the ocean to the Southern Hideout, we were going to retrieve Karin.

"Can I ask you something?" Suigetsu asked.

"What is it?"

"Why're you gathering men?" he asked me.

I turned to him "I have a goal. And I have a better chance of archiving it with a small group. Ever since I approached Orochimaru, this moment is all I have thought about and I have been pre-selecting highly skilled ninja." I said.

"Oh… So, why choose Karin? Unlike me she's a follower of Orochimaru. The ward of the Southern hideout where Orochimaru kept his test subject locked up. After claming to be under Orochimaru's orders, she tinkered with my body countless times. Besides her personality turns me off."

"Granted, there are other strong ninja's that I could have swayed. But she has a special power, no one else posses." I said.

"Well… I will have to agree with that. But there is where you are going terribly wrong." He said.

"How come?" I asked him.

"Chi possessed that power of here's as well. She was Orochimaru's most valuable experiment, she has gone through immense pain from the age of 5, that's when Orochimaru brought her to the Northern Hideout and made her the one in charge. She became the security of the Hideout and he began his experiments immediately. No breaks, always fighting, guarding and enduring pain." He said, so she's been with Orochimau a long time. Why didn't he say anything about her.

"Isn't she also a follower of Orochimaru? Why should I have her as a team mate then?" I asked him.

"Because she's different. She's probably happy that Orochimaru's dead. She only used Orochimaru as a way to get stronger, she once told me that she also has goals. She's also after something, but she didn't tell me anything." So she also used Orochimaru as a way to get power and she has her own goals.

We arrived at the island and walked to the doors to the Hideout.

"There's hardly any security at this Hideout. They should at least build a fence." Suigetsu said.

"She has this place under control. There's no need." I said.

"Still, it's too quiet. You should think that word of Orochimaru's death has already reached this place" he said, as we arrived at the door. I looked at the door then at Suigetsu, he looked a little taken back. He looked at his sword then pointed at my katana.

"You have one too." He said.

"That one's more suitable."

He sighed and too the sword. "Open sesame!" he said as he swung the sword a few times breaking the door into pieces. We walked inside and passed some prisons on our way. We stopped as we saw Karin.

"So it's you, after all… Sasuke. The fact that you're here by yourself must mean that the rumors are true." Karin said.

"Man that's mean. I'm here too." Suigetsu said.

"And? What brings you here?" she asked me.

"Sasuke has something to discuss with you. We can't stand out here and talk, so take us inside, will ya? It's been so long since I've walked, I'm beat." Suigetsu said.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked me looking behind Suigetsu who was standing in front of me. Suigetsu got a vain on his head.

"I said let's not stand out here, Karin. Although I know you're totally ignoring me." He said, she smelled him.

"You discuss me"

"What did you say?" They were about to fight

"Cut it out, Karin. Take us inside." I said, she looked at me and sighed.

"Fine"

"Karin, come with me. I need you." I said.

"Huh?! Why should I follow you?! I'm under orders to oversee this place!" he said.

"Orochimaru is not around anymore…"

"What about the prisoners here?" she asked.

"Speaking of prisoners, they were awfully quiet. Have the rumors of Orochimaru's death reached them?" Suigetsu asked.

"The number of prisoners has lowered since I came here last time. Also there are signs of recent digging in the ground in front of the entrance. Karin, with that sharp intellect info control must be your forte." I said.

"Right, I get it. Rumors about Orochimaru's death started spreading among the prisoners, so in order to avoid a riot, Karin has been wisely taking action. Is that it?" Karin looked nervous.

"You planted a spy amongst the inmates and if anyone began gossiping about Orochimaru… you would kill them."

"Karin, it's your cautious nature which maintained order in this prison. Or rather… kept you alive."

"You better watch your words!" she growled at me.

"You've been trained by Orochimaru alright. Man you're scary. You probably sensed our presence a long time ago. You could have killed us by now." Suigetsu said.

"If you were alone." she said.

"But Sasuke not?" Suigetsu asked.

"I didn't say that! Sasuke's a colleague! I wanted to see if the rumors were true about Sasuke killing Orochimaru." She said.

"I did kill him" is aid.

"How can you say that so casually?!" she shouted.

"Suigetsu, release everyone who's being held prisoner here."

"Wha-"

"Man you always bossing me around." Suigetsu said standing up.

"You can't just come here and take over everything! You don't know what it took to keep things in order here"

"Without any prisoners, there won't be any need for a warden. I will say it one more time. Come with me, Karin." It was silent "What will you do?" I asked her.

"Well, I will go and free the prisoners" Suigetsu said leaving, she glance at him.

"I refuse! Besides… I'm under no obligation to follow you!" she shouted, Suigetsu closed the door.

"Too bad. Since you seem dead against it, I will ask someone else. Maybe I will as Chi, Suigetsu said that she's very strong and has the same abilities as you." I said. It was silent, she took some steps back to the door. She then locked it.

Chi P.O.V.

"Come on Jugo! It's just a few steps out, then you will be able to eat!" I said, JUgo hasn't eaten anything since this morning and I'm determined to get him out.

"No, I will not go out." He said, then his stomach growled. I sighed.

"You're so stubborn Jug-" I stopped and looked at the direction of the prisons "Some of the prisoners are trying to get out, ugh. They are so stupid sometimes, don't move unless you want to get out! Got it, I'll be right back!" I said running out of the door. I stopped after the doorframe and tiptoed with my feet to make running sounds that that were going away. I hid my chakra and leaned against the wall.

I peeked into Jugo's prison a little, he was sitting in his cell looking at the food. His stomach growled, he stood up and walked to the food almost out of the cell, I got ready. He walked over to the food and took it. I appeared behind him making sure he doesn't go back into his cell, he turned around and almost dropped the tray with food.

"Good Jugo! Now let's get you some fresh air!" I said smiling, he sighed.

"Can I et leastt eat my food?" he asked, I nodded. He looked at me "Can I go back to eat the food?" he asked, I smirked.

"You will only go back and not go out again, that won't work on me Jugo. You should know that." I said, he sighed.

"Heh, guess not." He said, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Eat the food now and let's go" he sighed and at the food "Good, now let's go!" I said walking to him. I tackled him to the ground as he tried to run back into the cell "Don't even think about it" I growled, he sighed.

"Fine"

We were outside, I smiled at Jugo who looked a little worried. "Don't worry Jugo, nothing will happen" he looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Guess you're right" I nodded.

"Of course I'm right! When am I not right?" he sighed and said something I didn't catch, I glared at him "What was that?" he smiled sheepishly and shook his hands.

"N-nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!" he said, I nodded.

"Thought so." I said as I got an idea "Hey, wanna see something cool" he nodded and smiled. I whistled and held my arm up, than some birds flew on by hand, Jugo looked impressed.

"How did you do that?" he asked me, I giggled.

"Don't know, they like me I guess" he sweat dropped "Try it!" he looked hesitant but held his hand up and whistled. Birds flew onto his arm immediately "heh, they like you!" he smiled at me then the birds.

"See, it's nice coming outside once in a while. It's not healthy to be there all the time." He nodded.

"Thank you" I looked at him.

"For what?" I asked.

"Making me go outside" I smiled at him

"Anytime, now… we do have to go back. The prisoners are getting a little annoying. There are more and more that want to escape" as I finished I saw that Jugo was gone, I blinked. As I looked at the Hideout I saw that the door was almost off of its handle, I gritted my teeth.

"Jugo! Come back here!" I shouted running back inside, as I arrived at Jugo's cell I saw him sitting In it, smiling at me.

"I'm back!" he said, I gritted my teeth more.

"I didn't mean it like that" I growled.

"Well you said that we should go back and that's what I did" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are we gonna go outside gain tomorrow" I asked him, he smiled at me.

"No, I don't want to hurt people!" he said, my eyes twitched. It got worse just now as I felt the prisoners chakra rising, they were trying to get out, I growled.

"Stupid prisoners, trying to get out again! Stupid Jugo, not wanting to get out! I've had it with the stupid prisoners, I'm gonna go and finfish this once and for all!" I said as I walked to the door.

"Chi, don't kill them!" Jugo said, I shook my head.

"If you want them to liven you will have to stop me" he didn't respond.

I walked down the corridor to the prisons only to see a lot of prisoners out of their cells.

"You must be really stupid to try and escape" the turned to me with wide eyes.

"W-we can defeat her if we work together! Let's go!" one of them shouted as they all cheered, I sighed and uncovered my twin Katana's. This will be fun, I grinned.

Sasuke P.O.V.

After Karin changed her mind Suigetsu smashed the door that she locked.

"Alright… Next is Jugo." Suigetsu said.

"What? You're gonna see Jugo?" Karin asked.

"That shouldn't concern you since you're coming with us part of the way." He said.

"Sure, I could care less, but what's wrong with asking? Wanna make something of it jerk?!"

"Let's go." I said avoiding a fight between those two.

"Y-yeah…"

"I will go!"

We walked out of the Hideout on our way to the Northern Hideout.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"Your chakra… bothers me." She said.

"Huh? I could say the same about yours.

"Karin, what do you know of the Northern Hideout?" I asked her.

"That place, Is where human experiments are conducted. And the unmanageable monsters that result are kept locked up there." She said.

"Let's go." I said and we began walking to our next destination.

We were part way's there. Suigetsu had to drink water to not get dehydrated.

"Say, aren't you tired? How about a short break?" he asked.

"You're already taking a break! You are so hopeless! We've still got a way to go till we get to the Northern Hideout!"

"My destination is different from yours. No need to bother with me. Just go on ahead." He said.

"I remember that I too have business at the Northern Hideout! So I'm going to take care of that first!"

"He, you have business with Chi?"

After a while of more walking and them fighting we took a break.

"Suigetsu, why are you following Sasuke?" Karin asked him.

"I have a goal. And is I stick with Sasuke I can fulfill that goal. And were going to the Northern Hideout, I will be able to see Chi again. Say, I should be asking you the same question… Really."

"I don't know what you goals are but you want me to join your team despite knowing about Jugo? And you're lucky Sasuke isn't taking Chi with him." She said, why does everyone know her except me?

"I know him a little. We fought each other once. He had an unusual ability and was quit formidable. But I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, and I didn't really like him. I understand he soughed out Orochimaru. He's got to be crazy. But you shouldn't underestimate Chi, she probably already known's were heading her way. She's his favorite experiment, she has a lot of abilities and is very strong. While I was fighting Jugo once, he completely lost control and she stopped him without any problems." He said.

"According to rumors, Jugo had that unusual impulse under control. But when he loses it he transforms into a ruthless killer that only Chi can stop. His personality and appearance change completely." She said.

"In other words, he's a manic who loves to kill people. And Chi's the one who tamed the beast." Suigetsu said.

"But to Orochimaru Jugo's ability was enticing. He invented an enzyme based on Jugo's fluids, which induces the same condition in the shinobi. But he never found a way to do the same with Chi, no matter how many experiments he did with her, he couldn't do the same as with Jugo. You guys know it too, right? That's … the Curse Mark. Jugo and Chi are the only original carriers. Jugo the carrier of the Curse Mark that Orochimaru uses and Chi the carrier of the Curse Mark that has a third level."

Chi P.O.V.

"Achoo!" My eye was twitching. "Why the hell am I sneezing so much?!" I shouted while walking to Jugo's cell. I was getting pissed off.

"You're getting sick, go sleep" he said, I sighed.

"No!" he sighed and looked at me.

"Did you kill them?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Yes I did, that's why I'm covered in blood." he sighed and looked at me.

"I really don't see what's so fun about it. Killing is bad, it's very bad" he said, I sighed and closed my eyes and concentrated, I smirked.

"Seems like we're getting company…"

Chapter 3 done and quite a long one too…

Anyways, I don't own Naruto, sadly TT^TT

So tell me what you think, next chapter they will meet… I have to make a good first meeting.

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	4. Jugo and Chi

Sasuke P.O.V.

We were almost at the Hideout "Say, can we rest a bit?" Suigetsu asked plopping down on the ground.

"Suigetsu! You keep stopping to rest! We're almost at the Hideout! Is it the sword? Is it too heavy? Then leave it, damn it!" Karin shouted. I stopped and looked up, i could see the watchtower, but… there were no guards.

"Tell him, Sasuke!" she said then stood next to me "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where is the guy in watch?" I asked her.

"Huh? There is no other guy except Chi here, there I no need for another guard. She can sense everything from probably a 10 mile radius, she probably already knows were here." No need for guards? And she can sense that far?

"Hey, look." Suigetsu said, we looked back to the watchtower to see some prisoners running at our direction.

"Help!" "Help! She's after us!" "Save us from her!" they shouted at us, my eyes widened as in an instant the prisoners stopped and in front of us was a girl. She had raven black hair that reached her waist, she wore a red kimono that stopped at her thigh and had a thick black waistband right under her chest that was fairly large, she wore black leggings underneath it. She had normal black ninja shoes and you could see her Cures mark, but she had more, one on the right and left side of her neck, one on her right wrist, one on her left arm, one on her left ankle and one on her right thigh. There were two Katana's attached to her kimono. She was holding her two Katana's partly in their holder, she pushed her Katana's back. The moment the Katana's clicked and the swords were in their holder the prisoners fell to the ground dead. She was covered in blood. And looking at the ground with closed eyes. She looked like a angel… wait did I just say that?

"Hey there Chi!" Suigetsu greeted… wait, this is Chi?!

Chi opened her eyes slowly and looked at us with a smirk. She has beautiful black eyes.

We all looked at the other way as an experiment appeared in the second stage. As the monster saw Chi, he got mad and attacked her. Chi looked back at the experiment, she didn't budge. As he was about to hit her, she knelt down, the monsters eyes widened and he looked down, but Chi was gone. She then slammed into the monster from above burying her Katana's in its back. The monster was immediately dead ad turned back into a human. She looked up at us, more specifically Suigetsu.

"Hey, Suigetsu! Took ya long enough to get here with all those breaks!" she said, she knew we were coming. Her smile is so beautiful, wait… what?!

"Hee hee hee, well… you know me…" she smiled… at… him….

"Yeah, always getting dehydrated!" she then looked at his word and looked exited, she extended her arms to Suigetsu, he blinked. "Gimme, the sword! I can't believe you got Zabuza's blade!" she walked over to him and he gave her the sword.

"Watch out, it's quite heavy-" his eyes widened as she lifted the sword without any problems, she swung it a few times with a smile on her face.

"This is awesome! Just as Zabuza said, light to the touch" Suigetsu has to pump up his arm and she lifts it without any problems, she gave the sword back and then looked at Karin. "Well, well, well South is here too." Karin looked pissed.

"Well, _**North**_. I'm here on business" Karin said, Chi blinked.

"What business do you have here? Orochimaru's dead and I don't have to follow orders anymore so I could kill you,… that's a really good idea." She said, smiling.

"As cheerful as ever I see" Suigetsu said with a smiled, she then looked at me and smirked. That smirk somehow reminds me of the… Uchiha smirk.

"Uchiha" she said "Have to thank you thought" she said.

"For what?" I asked her, her smirk got wider.

"Killing Orochimaru, well it did take you long thought" she knew?

"You knew I was going to kill him?"

"I saw It coming, but I didn't know when" she then looked at my sword and smirked, my eyes widened as she held my Katana, I looked at my holder and saw that it was gone. "Beautiful Katana, you should only take more care of it. With the right care and a swift swung" she swung my Katana at a big rock that was a few feet away, not even near her "It should cut anything" my eyes widened a little as the rock cut in half, she wasn't even near it! "Here!" she said and threw e my Katana back, I caught it and put it back.

She then looked at the direction of the Hideout and sighed annoyed. "Stupid prisoners, thinking that they could get out while I'm taking out the ones who already tried to escape." She then looked at us. "Sorry, have to go, the prisoners are trying to riot again. I let the ones here run, I wanted a challenge and they didn't even get that far." She then looked at her _red_ Kimono and smiled, then at us "Can you believe this Kimono used to be _white_? Now it's completely red, heh. I have to go, I still want to take a shower otherwise Jugo's gonna nag on about me killing people, you should probably leave, you will get him exited and he might kill you, see ya!" she said, I opened my mouth to sop her, but she was already gone.

"Chi, as bloodthirsty and beautiful as ever. See how strong she is, take her with us instead Karin and Jugo, she's a lot better." Suigetsu said.

"Hey, I'm a lot better than her! And a lot prettier!" No you're not.

"Karin, can you feel Jugo's chakra?"

"Wait, I'm on it" she said and closed her eyes. She frowned, her eyes till closed "I-i… I can't sense him" I looked at her.

"You can't sense him?" she shook her head and her face looked scared.

"45… 43…35…32…28…20…16…14…10…9…4…3…1…1" she said, I looked at her. She opened her eyes. "S-she killed them so fast, she killed all the prisoners who were there so easily. Every single one of them. Their chakra was so big, they were using the Curse Mark and she didn't even have to use it. She really is the perfect experiment." She said looking a little pail.

"Karin, can you sense her?" she looked at me than closed her eyes.

"Y-yes I can" I began walking.

"Take me to her"

We were walking in the corridor in the Hideout, there were many different ways. We stopped at a part where there were three different ways.

"Karin, which way? Lead the way."

"Sasuke! Why're you ordering me around, huh?!" she asked me.

"Can you just hurry and check? That's the ability you pride yourself on, right?" Suigetsu asked. She pointed at a direction.

"That way!" she said, we began walking as she stopped me.

"Hee hee hee, let's hurry! Chi said she had to take a shower!" Suigetsu said as he walked down the corridor exited, perverted much?

"What is it?" I asked her as she walked into another corridor.

"Actually, it's this way. Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Why did you lie? Suigetsu went-" she interrupted me.

"Suigetsu has a big mouth, that's why I don't like him. Let's go." She said taking my arm and dragging me.

"Let go… I can walk on my own." I said as she let go and we walked further, we stopped at a black door, it was closed.

"Is she here?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah"

I opened the door and we walked inside. The room looked like a living room, there were couches and a table, there was a desk with paperwork on it, I walked to the paperwork and saw that it was about the testing done on her, there were so many…

"Where is she?" I asked Karin, she looked at the door that was attached to this room.

"There" she said, I walked to the door.

"Stay here." She nodded and I walked inside. It was a bedroom, it was black with red and white, there was another desk with paperwork and a closet, there was another door and you could hear humming and a shower running.

I walked to the wall next to the door and leaned against it, after a few minutes the water stopped but the humming didn't. There was some rustling and the door opened, she walked past me only in a towel, I felt my face heat up a little.

"You're still here?" she asked, I didn't look at her as she opened the closet.

"I want to see Jugo" I said.

"Why do you want to see him?" she asked taking a black and red Kimono with a black waistband and placing it on her bed.

"I want him to join my team" I said, she took a new pair of black ninja shoes.

"Why?" she asked taking more stuff and placing it on her bed, she then looked at me.

"I have a goal and I'm going to archive it a lot faster with a small group." she narrowed her eyes at me.

"And you think you can control Jugo?" she asked me.

"Yes" I replied, she swirled her finger.

"Turn" I did as she said and faced the wall, I could her a towel dropping to the ground and some ruffling. My face heated up even more.

"Well, it's not completely my decision, if he wants' to go you can take him with you. But only if he wants and if you can get him out of that stupid prison. I have tried to get him out, but he can be so stubborn" she said.

"Why have you tried to get him out?" I asked her and heard more ruffling.

"Because I want him to walk around more freely, he thinks that he's going to kill everyone but I can stop him and I can feel when he's about to lose it, but he doesn't want to hurt me. He's like a brother to me and I care about him so I want him to at least live a little more freely, maybe get away from here. You can look again." I turned around and saw her putting on her ninja shoes and her Katana's, as she straightened my eyes roamed all over her body, she's so gorgeous….

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." She said walking to the door, I followed with a heated face.

We walked out of her room and into the living room where Karin was sitting on the couch, Chi walked to the door "Follow me and remember, it's his choice and I won't stop him… well, except if he's trying to kill you" she said, we followed her out of the room.

We arrived at a big metal door.

"Here?" I asked her, she nodded.

"But, why can't I sense him?" Karin asked, she smirked.

"Because I put a special seal on it, only I can sense him. Sometimes when he goes on a rampage I stop him but his sudden chakra gets very big and attracts unwanted visitors, so I have to kill them. I put the seal on it so that only I cans sensei his chakra and stop him from letting ninja know where the Hideout is. Normally it's not closed but since you guys were coming he got a little exited and wanted to kill. I had to close it because he would regret it later" she said taking the keys and walking to the door opening all the locks.

She stopped and her eyes narrowed "Be on your guard" she said, her hand going to the handle but I stopped her.

"Can I go in first?" I asked her, her eyes narrowed and she smirked.

"Sure…" she said taking a step back, I opened the door and saw Jugo running right at me, I glanced at Chi to see her with a straight face looking at Jugo then me, she smirked.

He hit me with his deformed arm, he was in the first stage but he was using the second stage parley, I used my wing/ hand to stop him from crushing me, he was laughing.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted, but no Chi…

"It's not over yet!" he shouted pushing me to the wall harder, but my hand/ wing stopping his hit, he laughed more.

"Not another copy of me!" he shouted pressing on " But you're quite a guy to be able to do a Partial Transformation!" he jumped back "You're good at controlling your Curse Mark! He's strong! Haven't seen a copycat this good since Kimimaro! But you could never copy Chi she's just like me!" I stepped out of the dent he made. I glanced at Chi to see her looking at me with her arms crossed. I looked at Jugo.

"I have no intension of fighting."

Chi P.O.V.

I looked at Sasuke, as Jugo smashed him into the wall but didn't kill him, he used a partial transformation to stop him.

"I only wish to talk to you, Jugo." He said.

"Talk?" Jugo asked him.

"I 'm getting you out of here."

"Get me out of here?!" Jugo began laughing, Sasuke redeemed his arm/ wing "Are you crazy?! Without him or Chi… without them… I can't leave this place!" he shouted, I sighed.

"Chi is here" Sasuke said, I looked at Jugo who looked at me and then at his feet.

"I don't want to risk hurting her, they were with two and now she's alone, I can't and I won't risk hurting her!"

"I'll say it once more. I have no intension of fighting. I came to get you out of here. Come with me."

"I can't leave here anymore!" he shouted attacking him, Sasuke jumped away but Jugo went after him.

"Won't you stop him?!" Karin shouted at me, I kept looking at the two.

"Shut up, South" she shut up after that, Jugo was right in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted, ugh, so irritating.

Sasuke dodged every attack "Just kill that guy, Sasuke!" Karin shouted, I glared at her, she coward under my glare.

"Shut up!" I hissed and looked at Sasuke "If you kill him, I will make your life miserable and I will kill you with the slowest and most painful way you could not even imagine!" I hissed at him, he glanced at me and dodged more attacks. I looked up and saw the ceiling partly collapsing, I sighed. He's destroying the Hideout.

"As if I'll let you get away!" Jugo shouted as Sasuke jumped away and Jugo went after him, I followed leaving Karin behind.

I was running after them, I ran up ahead and next to sasuke.

"Kill!" Jugo shouted destroying the Hideout.

"So, still want him in your team?!" I asked/ shouted over the noise Jugo was making by destroying the place.

"Yes!" he shouted back.

"You don't understand! I can no longer escape from this place! I'll beat you to death!" he shouted, we were running up the stairs.

"You have to show him that you aren't afraid of him! You have to show him that you can stop him and that he isn't alone! That's what Kimimaro said back then when we were searching for him! You have to be his cage!" I shouted at Sasuke, he looked at me then the way we were heading.

I jumped away as Jugo's arm almost hit Sasuke, but a sword stopped him, I stopped and looked back with a smirk, Suigetsu.

"What?!" Jugo asked.

"You're using a different technique then before, Jugo. It's solid." Suigetsu said.

"Stop it, Suigetsu." Sasuke said.

"That's right. You're Suigetsu. I remember now." Jugo said

"This guy is dangerous after all, Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"We didn't come here to fight. Let me talk to him." Sasuke said glancing to me.

"I doubt that anything you say will get through to him. You just have to take him by force!" he shouted the last part as he and Jugo swung blade and deformed arm at each other and began fighting, I sighed.

"Stop it, both of you!" Sasuke shouted, I sighed.

"Actions Sasuke, actions" was all I said, he then appeared between them and stopped them with two white snaked coming out of his sleeves, I smirked. He's listening.

"Do you both… want me to kill you," he asked, I narrowed my eyes at him and appeared behind him with my katana out and at his neck.

"Do you… want me to kill you?" I asked him threatening.

It was silent, Jugo and Suigetsu were trembling a little and looking between me and Sasuke, the snaked that were holding them went back into his sleeves and I put my katana back. Jugo got back to normal and began shouting, he ran back into his cell and closed the door, I sighed.

"Chi, hurry and lock me in!" he shouted, Sasuke looked at me, I nodded.

"Jugo… I only came to free you. Come with me." He said.

"He's too scraed." Suigetsu said, I shook my head.

"No… that's not it." They looked at me.

"I don't want to kill any more people. I don't want to go outside… Leave me alone!" Jugo shouted.

"What is this? Talk about split personality…" Suigetsu said.

"I told you so… Jugo has this uncontrollable urge to kill." Karin said, I nodded looking at the door.

"He's unable to suppress the urge even thought he doesn't want to kill people." I said.

"I don't know when I'll kill someone again. So just put the lock on!" he shouted.

"See, this guy is dangerous, Sasuke. I can't even walk in front of him without getting nervous." Suigetsu said.

"What's with you guys?! Just leave me alone!" Jugo shouted.

"Orochimaru is dead.-" Sasuke began walking to the cell "- and this hideout has been destroyed. If you stay here, you'll die as well." I narrowed my eyes at him, as long as I'm here he won't die. But I will stay quiet, he might be able to get him out.

"That's fine by me… I don't want to kill anyone even again!" Jufo said, Sasuke stopped at the door and glanced at me.

"Don't worry… I will become your cage. I will stop you." My eyes widened a little, I smiled. Just a little more…

"What can you do? The only ones who can make these urges stop are Kimimaro and Chi, but I don't want to hurt her. Without them both, I won't leave!" he said, I sighed.

"Kimimaro? You mean of the Kaguya clan?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, Jugo, Kimimaro ad Chi were especially favorite by Orochimaru. They were kept together in this Hideout for human experiments for a long time. Plus Kimimaro was strong, Jugo was valuable for human experiments and Chi was the youngest yet the strongest, she was very valuable to Orochimaru because she's an experiment and the guard of this place. Kimimaro and Chi were the Only ones able to stop Jugo's rampage without hurting him." Karin said, I nodded.

"But I thought that guy was already…"

"Yeah…" Karin replied, I looked down at the ground… Kimimaro…

"Jugo… Kimimaro died for my sake. He's no longer here." It was silent, I narrowed my eyes and looked up at the door.

"Died for your sake?! Then you're… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Sasuke opened the door and looked inside, Jugo walked over to door and pushed it open, he walked outside, I smirked. He still remembered Kimimaro's words about Sasuke being his reincarnation.

"I'll come with you." He said, I smiled.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"We should get going, this place will collapse soon." They nodded and we left.

We were outside, I turned to Sasuke.

"Well, take good care of him and don't you dare to let anything happen to him, I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you." I threatened.

"But, what about you Chi? Where will you go?!" Jugo asked me, I smiled at him.

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself!" I said and yawned "But first I'm gonna go get some sleep. Heh, I'm gonna listen to you for once" he sweat dropped.

"Chi…" I looked at Sasuke.

"What's up Sasuke?" he rose a eyebrow "What, you earned my respect and I'm calling you Sasuke, don't expect anything more."

"Come with me." I blinked.

"What?"

Chapter 4 is done, thank the lord!

Anyways I don't own Naruto, sadly TT^TT

Will Chi join or not? Will Sasuke figure out these feelings? What will they do? All this and more on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z-… wait… wrong story... hee hee hee *Rubbing the back of my head*Sorry about that!

Wow, I wrote most of it in Sasuke P.O.V. I was almost at the end when I saw that I was writing it like that, then I put it in Chi P.O.V.

Anyways Read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	5. Team Hebi

Chi P.O.V.

I blinked and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come with me, you're strong and you will be useful." He said, I rose a eyebrow.

"Great Chi! You can come with us!" Jugo said exited.

"Yes!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Why her?!" Karin shouted.

"And what makes you think I will go with you?" I asked him, Jugo, Suigets and Karin stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Chi…" Jugo began.

"Give me one good reason to come with you." I said.

"The Hideout is destroyed, you said that Jugo is a bother to you and that you would do anything to protect him. There are a lot of good reasons."

"And what makes you think that I don't have a goal myself?" he rose a eyebrow.

"What is your goal?" he asked me.

"That's none of your business, you already have your team, why would you want me to be in it? You originally came for Jugo."

"Because you're strong."

"I barely did anything there."

""You killed the prisoners without breaking a sweat."

"That was nothing."

"Exactly, that's why I want you to come with me." I rose a eyebrow.

"You're not gonna let this slide are you?" he smirked, oh that damn Uchiha smirk, but I can do that too, muahahaha.

"No!" he said, I sighed.

"Look, I have my own goals and I have to find _some people_ to archive that goal. Just like you I will do anything to archive it and I already have everything planned out, i don't have a reason to go with you, so why should i?"

"What about Jugo?" I looked at Jugo and smiled.

"He has you, you're his new cage remember?"

"But Chi! You need a cage too! Orochimaru is dead and the Hideout is destroyed, the collar won't work anymore! You could ask him to-"

"Jugo!" I interrupted him. "If he had the strength to do that I would have considered, but he doesn't! You know to what level I can go, and if that happens nobody can stop me!" he didn't say anything.

"I could do what?" Sasuke asked, Jugo looked at him sadly but with hope.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" I said and walked away "Now if you'll excuse me, I have people to find." I sand and yawned walking away.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Chi walked away, I won't let her go.

"Jugo, what did you say about the collar?" I asked Jugo.

"That collar it specially made to keep her chakra under control, she has 6 curse mark and they can be hard to control. Orochimaru put his blood in the collar and when he dies the collar weakened. Orochimaru was her master and now that he's dead she has no master and the curse mark's can beguine to react to each other and her chakra will rise to enormous levels, she once almost killed Orochimaru but he stopped her because he made the collar just in time." He said, so if I can put my blood in the collar I can be her master and she will have to come with me.

"She can take off the collar but she doesn't. She's afraid that it might work up and she might kill me." He said looking at the direction Chi went to.

"Let's go, were gonna make her go with us." I said, Jugo smiled and nodded, Suigetsu smirked and Karin looked pissed.

Chi P.O.V.

I stopped walking ad Saske, Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin appeared, they were around me forming a circle.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" I asked him.

"Wasn't it Sasuke just a moment ago?" he asked, I snorted.

"Well, not anymore. What do you want?" I asked him.

"To put mu blood in that collar of yours." My eyes widened as I looked at Jogo who was at my right in disbelieve.

"You told him?!" I asked, he looked at the ground then at me.

"Chi, the collar will work better if you have a master and we will be able to stop you if the Curse Mark's beguine to work up!" he said I growled and turned to Sasuke.

"I told you I already have things to do! Now leave me alone!" I said, he didn't budge.

"You're going in the same direction were going you can come with us." Suigetsu said, I looked at him.

"No!" he sweat dropped.

"Why not?" he asked, I pointed at Karin.

"Because of her! She's going to drive me crazy!" she looked pissed.

"You're the one here driving me crazy!" she shouted, I smirked.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I will go with you guys just to pissing her off!" she looked horrified.

"So will you come?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Suigetsu and Jugo brightened.

"Really?" Suigetsu asked.

"No!" I said and began walking, I passed Sasuke and he grabbed my arm "Let. Go." I said, he didn't "I said. Let. Go." I said again, this time he did, the moment I took another step my eyes winded as I felt him pulling my collar, I glanced back and saw him putting his thumb with blood on the collar, I yanked the collar back and jumped away.

I landed a few feet away from them and looked at the collar. The blood was on the collar on the right place too, I looked t him with wide eyes then at Jugo.

"You told him where to put it?!" he nodded and Sasuke smirked.

"Now you have to come with me." He said, I took the collar and opened it, his eyes widened.

"Didn't he tell you that I can take it off?" I asked taking off the collar.

"Chi, don't!" Jugo said, I still held the collar in my hands.

"I can take it off, and I don't have to follow your orders while having the collar on. It's just to help me control the Curse Mark's." I said, ha walked closer, I didn't do anything.

He stood right in front of me, I looked up at him, damn he's like a few inch higher than me, he took the collar and brought it to my neck, he put it back on, he put a hand under my chin and pulled my head up a little a few inch away from him.

"You are coming with me, if you like it or not." He said, his face was too close for comfort.

"Fine, but only till I find the people I'm looking for the I'm gone." He smirked.

"Good enough for me." He said and let go of my chin, I glared at his back as he walked back to the other, I sighed and walked to them.

"Now. I have all the members I had in mind with a extra." He said glancing at me

"It's your fault if you have too many people, hey maybe we can get rid of Karin?!" I asked, Karin glared at me.

"No. Anyways, I will tell you my goal. My goal is to kill Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki." He said, I rose a eyebrow. He's so stupid, he doesn't even know why Itachi did it and he wants' to kill him? Looks like Itachi's goal is also going to come true, I just hope he's strong enough. But he's going to the Akatsuki, guess I'm going to run into them sooner or later.

"Thought so…" Suigetsu said.

"Guess we are going the same way." I said.

"And I want to borrow your strength for that. Natyrally I won't force you." I sweat dropped.

"And what did you do just a minute earlier?" I asked him, he looked at me but ignored me, I grew a vain on my head.

"Karin…. You said you had business to take care of. What will you do?" he asked her.

"W-well… on second thought… it's not that urgent…" I rose a eyebrow.

"Karin… be honest with yourself. Isn't being with Sasuke all you want?" Suigetsu asked, I smirked.

"Th-That's not true! Whoever said such a thing?!... That's!...I….!"

"You hit it right on the mark Suigetsu!" I said, he nodded with a grin.

"That's why she's so speechless. It's so obvious." I nodded "I know all about it. Long ago… you had a crush on sasuke…" he said, and Karin punched him making his head turn into water and splash but not on the ground.

"Suigetsu, don't get Karin so worked up. I thought I told you to be cooperative" Sasuke said, I pouted.

"Alright… sorry, Karin. But as much as you hate it, I'm sticking to Sasuke like glue. At least until I posses one of the Seven Hidden Mist Blades, Kisame Hoshigaki's Great Shark Fin Sword." He said.

"So you're just a sword collecting? How lame…" Karin said.

"Cool! You're gonna collect the swords?! That's awesome! You gotta watch out with Samahada thought, it's not a sword to be underestimated." I said. Suigetsu smiled with pride.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke said.

"I know. Jugo, what about you?" Suigetsu asked, I looked at Jugo.

"Kimimaru used to say that you were his reincarnation, Sasuke, and he bet his life to protect you. So I want to see with my own eyes just how great of a ninja you are." I smiled at him. "And I have to protect Chi." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Jugo, I'm stronger that you." I said, he smiled.

"I know."

"Then let's all set!" he said!" he said "From this point on we move together. And henceforth we will call ourselves… Hebi. Hebi has but one objective Itachi Uchiha." He said.

"You ask them if they want to come, but not me?" he looked at me.

"You already said that you would come with me."

"You forced me."

"But you said you will come."

"Then you will have to do something for me." He rose a eyebrow.

"And what may that be?" he asked, I smirked.

"Oh no…." Jugo said silently. I extended my arms to him.

"Give me a piggy back ride."

"What?!" Karing shouted.

"I'm tired and it's either on your back or I'm not coming." He didn't respond, I put my hands down. "Fine, then I'm not coming." I said turning and walking away, I didn't even take a few steps as my eyes widened. Someone yanked me back in the air, I closed my eyes and landed on something soft, I opened my eyes saw a duck's but. "Where did the duck come from?" I asked, I heard a growl and looked at the face of the duck, it was Sasuke.

"Oh it's you, you know I really thought you were a duck." I said with a smiled, he narrowed his eyes an glanced back at me.

"Shut up, hold on and go to sleep." He said, I put my arms around his neck just in time because he began to run, I almost t fell off, I could feel a glare at my back, I looked around and saw Karin glaring at me and Suigetsu… glaring at Sasuke? I shrugged and turned back laying my head next to him and yawned closing my eyes, I snuggled into him and felt the glare harden.

"Your comfy, good night" I said and closed my eyes, I then drifted off to sleep.

3rd person P.O.V.

In a dark room with a light in the middle that was lit with fire stood 5 projections and two joined them, they all wore the same cloak, black with red clouds with white lines around the clouds.

"You're late…" one of the projections said witch seemed to be the leader, the projection with the big ass word replied.

"We had just finished catching the Jinchuruki when you contacted us. We tied him up good to make sure he doesn't escape. That's what took us so long. So what's up?" he asked.

"I got an urgent message I want to relay to you." All the projections looked at their leader curiously. "Orochimaru has been killed." The leader said.

"It's been 10 years since he deserted us and took Chi with him. So we've been spared the trouble of killing him ourselves. I would've loved to see him die as much as I would've loved to see the Zombie Combo die." The projection with the sword said.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were our comrades. Don't say such things." The leader said.

"Sorry… back then they were done in by The Hidden Leaf." Big sword said.

"The squad with Kakashi and the Nine-tails' Jinchuriki." A man with a Venus flytrap said.

"They're strong, that team. Even Deidara got his butt kicked." A man with a swirly orange mask said.

"Tobi! Say one more word and my patience will run out! It will hm!" a man with a high ponytail and long hair said.

"It takes self control to be patient. And your fuse is too short for that." The man with the mask said.

"Why you-! Tobi! You!"

"Pipe down, Deidara. Tobi's right." The leader said.

"Hah, you got chewed on!" The masked man shouted.

"But Tobi, you always talk too much. Respect your superiors." The leader said.

"Okay! Sorry!" the masked man apologized.

"And were suppose to get the remaining Jinchuriki with these two?" big sword said, the leader sighed a little irritated.

"But killing Orochimaru took special skill. Who did it? Was it Chi, did she finally kill him?" big sword asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha" the leader said.

"I was gonna be the one to bring Orochimaru down hm." Long ponytail said.

"Hmm… he's good. I'd expect nothing less from your kid brother, Itachi. But honestly, I though Chi killed him" Big sword said.

"He's gathering members. Really troublesome ninja at that, even Chi." Venus flytrap guy said.

"What do you mean? He even got Chi?" big sword asked.

"You know them well too, one of the Hauki Brothers of the Hidden Mist." The leader said.

"You mean Suigetsu? That brings back memories." Big ass sword said who's a shark! =D

"And also, Bipolar Jugo. So be on your guard Itachi and Kisame. I dare say that they're targeting you two. And the rest of you should keep Sasuke Uchiha in mind. After getting information about Itachi and Kisame, they may just come after Akatsuki." The leader said.

"I don't think Chi will go after any of us, she's probably going to come back." Shark guy said =D

"Well, she wanted to find us but Sasuke pressed on and she had problems with the collar, she needed a new blood master and Sasuke did it. She's going with him, but she's searching for us." Venus flytrap guy said. I'm you Venus, I'm your fire, your desire! (I just had to do that, it's a song from a commercial from TV =D )

"Kisame, what kind of guy is he? This Suigetsu hmm?" ponytail asked.

"It happened 10 years ago, he has such a cute smile. (never expected Kisame to say that) A child prodigy who's been called the reincarnation of the demonic Zabuza. That's why Chi's good friends with him, she's a fan of Zabuza."

-Meanwhile with Team Hebi-

Sasuke P.O.V.

I was carrying Chi on by back, she snuggled more into my neck, I felt my face heat up. It feels good to have her with me, Jugo smiled as she snuggled more into me, her grip tightened.

"It's good to see her sleep, she's been having nightmares for a while now. If it's too much work I can take her." He said, I shook my head.

"No, I'll carry her." I said and looked at Suigetsu who needed a break, again.

"Are you a river child who got stranded on land?! Quit stopping to drink water so often! " Karin shouted, I looked at the sleeping face of Chi, she looked so peacefully and not threatening at all…. She looked beautiful.

-Back to the awesome group =D-

"Hmm… they seem like a interesting lot, and that Chi's going with them." Ponytail said.

"Hey, don't get too interested, And just leave me out of it!" the mask said.

"Never mind that already. Itachi, Kisame hurry up and get the Four-Tails. We'll seal him at the same time as the Three-Tails!" the leader said.

"Understood" the awesome guy with the Sharingan said =D

"And one more thing, when any of you see Chi, tell her to come to the Main Base immediately. I'm gonna give her her cloak and ring, dismissed!" the leader said and all the projections disappeared.

Chapter 5 done!

Don't own Naruto, or team Hebi only Chi =D

This was fun to write because of the Akatsuki in it, they're my favorites!

LOVE THE AKATSUKI!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	6. Goodbye

Sasuke P.O.V.

Chi was still sleeping and breathing into my neck, I got goose bumps.

"I Can't go on. Let's take a short break" Suigetsu said.

"As long as you drag your feet like that, we'll never get there!" Karin shouted

"Well, pardon me. But unlike you I have a very delicate constitution." Suigetsu said.

"Huh? Look, just evaporate , you water ghost!"

"Why don't you get lost instead? I thought you had somewhere else to go?" Suigetsu asked her, I stopped.

"Were here." I said, they looked at the direction of a deserted city. We walked inside and stopped at a opening.

"Were here." I said again.

"What a creepy looking place." Suigetsu said.

"Let's go." I said walking inside with Chi on my back, they followed me.

"A Hideout in a old ruin like this, it's new to me." Suigetsu said.

"Orochimaru has nothing to do with this. My clan used this as a weapon store. We'll prepare for the battle that will be fought here." I said.

"The passageways look similar, it's easy to get lost in here." Suigetsu said.

"But what a depressing place. It stifled my breath." Karin said.

"Sorry it's so depressing here." A voice said, we looked behind us.

"It's been a long time, Denka and Hina." I said, the two cat's were sitting on the ground.

"It's young Sasuke after all and it's young Chi too" Denka said, how do they know Chi?

"What's your business here?" Hina asked.

"Weapons and medicine and various other things. We're preparing for battle. And how do you know Chi?" I asked them.

"This is…" Karin began.

"Oh, a talking raccoon dog? Hey, come over here." Suigetsu said putting his hand in front of them thinking they are cute little cats, but Denka hissed at him. "Yikes!" he said taking his hand away.

"They're ninja cats. Don't approach them carelessly. They'll tear you apart." I said, he looked back at me.

"You should warn us about stuff like that from the beginning." Suigetsu said.

"Did you bring us a present?" Hina asked, I let go of Chi with one hand but held her us with the other, it wasn't hard, she' very light.

"Here… a bottle of catnip." As I said that Hana jumped and took the bottle.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Follow me. I'll take you to granny cat." Denka said, we followed.

"She will be happy to see Chi again" Hana said.

"Yes she will, it's been a while since she came to visit" Denka said.

"How do you know Chi?" I asked them, they looked at each other.

"She found us while doing a mission" Denka said "She has been visiting us and bringing fish too, it(s so good, I don't know where she gets a tuna of that quality." Denka said, so she found this place.

We walked into the room and there was Granny cat.

"I owe you, Granny cat." I said.

"It's been so long since we've met, but you're in such a hurry." She said.

"Yes. I have something important to do." I said. I looked to my right to see Chi waking up.

"Look, look, Chi's waking up!" Hana said, Chi opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh, were at Granny Cat's" she said sliding off of my back, she stood straight and rubbed her eyes, she looked at me "You're comfy" she said with a little blush, I rose a eyebrow. She then looked at Granny Cat. I looked at the stuff the cat's got for us and check them.

"It's been a while Grany Cat" Chi said, Granny Cat smiled.

"Yes my child, it has." Granny Cay turned to me.

"So you're going to see Itachi, after all? I've know you both since you were little, but little did I imagine it would come to this. You tow are all that's left of the Uchoha Clan." she said, glancing at Chi? "And now, you'll have to fight to the death." She said, I took the money.

"I'm going. Thanks for everything." I said, Granny Cat sighed.

"Granny, don't we have something bigger for him to wear?" her assistant asked.

"In that box over there!" Granny Cat said.

"Nothing fits." She replied.

"Then wrap that curtain around him! I don't run a clothing store!" Granny Cat said.

"Granny! What a rude thing to say, considering he paid us!" she said, Chi giggled.

"You two will never change, will you?" she asked them, Granny Cat looked at her. Jugo took the curtain and wrapped it around himself.

"Fine." He said.

"Neither will you, are you still going after him?" she asked Chi, Chi smiled at her.

"Of course I am." She said, Granny Cat sighed.

"When will you tell him?" she asked her, I rose a eyebrow 'Tell who and what?' Chi looked at her and sighed.

"When the time is right." Chi replied.

"But when the time is right it will be too late! It's better-" Chi interrupted her.

"Granny Cat! I know, I know! It was his wish and I respect him! I know the consequences and he does too, but it all depends on the one who survives" Chi said, what and who are they talking about?

"Well, can you get us all cloaks, we will need them." Chi said, I rose a eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled

"It's gonna rain." She said.

The moment we walked outside I saw the dark clouds, we walked to a little further and It began to rain. We were standing on a big rock, we were all ready, I just had to make the decision.

"Let's go." I said.

Chi P.O.V.

We were walking for a while now, we were in a forest. We stopped at a high cliff and looked at the forest and a little town.

"I'm going." Suigetsu said.

"Itachi Uchiha, eh? I hope we can find him." Jugo said, I nodded, he and Suigetsu dissapeard.

"Sa-su-ke! I'm staying with you!" Karin said, trying to be deceiving and hugged him, I sweat dropped but there was another feeling that I couldn't pinpoint. It's weird, I never felt like this before.

"You too. Get going." He said, she sweat dropped, I smirked.

"Burnn!" I said, she took some steps away from him and disappeared glaring one last time at me.

"I'm off too then, I can-"

"No. You will stay with me." He said, I blinked.

"But we have to-"

"No!" he said, I sighed and nodded.

"Let's go." He said, I nodded following, we walked into the forest.

"So, why should I go with you and not search for Itachi?" I asked him, he kept looking forward.

"Because your chakra can reach further and you're more useful" I sweat dropped.

"So, I'm just another tool to get to Itachi, great!" I said. Note the sarcasm.

"You're not a tool." He said, I blinked.

"You just said I'm useful, so that does make me a tool." I said, he shook his head and stopped, I also stopped.

"You're not a tool, your more." He whispered, the last part was barely audible, he started walking again, I blinked and felt my cheeks burn up. Why am I feeling this way?

"W-what did you just say?" I asked him, he didn't respond, I growled. We walked out of the thick forest and into a clearing. I appeared in front of him and grabbed his collar "What the Hell did you say?!" I almost shouted at him, he looked at me with no expression. My cheeks still felt warm.

He grabbed my hand and I let go of his collar, his other hand went to my chin and pulled me up, my eyes winded.

"You're more to me." He said and kissed me, my eyes were still wide, I felt my face heat up. I don't know why I didn't push him away, or why I didn't beguine shouting at him, but something surprised me….

I began kissing back.

We stayed like that for a while, and I had to say, I enjoyed it, I melted into the kiss. Were these the feelings I have gotten over the little time we spend together? Why me? Why with him? Why now and not later? Did he really feel the same way I do? Is it like or… love? Was it real or fake? I opened my eyes and we broke the kiss, I looked into his black ones and he looked into mine black ones.

My eyes widened a little and I looked behind him, that chakra…

Sasuke turned around too "That outfit… you're…" Sasuke put a hand in front of me to protect me.

"So you're Sasuke… You really do look like Itachi!" Tobi said, Sasuke's look hardened and he made a fake attempt to attack, Tobi ran away, scared.

"S-Scary!" he said hiding behind a three. I sighed.

"Looks like this is goodbye." I said, Sasuke looked at me and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" he asked, I looked at him and lowered his hand.

"I told you I will go with you until I find the _people_ I'm searching for. Well, I found them." I said looking at Tobi, when Tobi saw me, he waved his hand enthusiastically.

"Chi-chan! Hello! Don't stand too close to him, he's scary!" Tobi shouted, I took a few steps to Tobi but a hand stopped me, I looked at my hand and at Sasuke, he looked at me almost pleading.

"Don't go, stay with me… please…" he said, I smiled faintly.

"Goodbye." I said and took my hand out of his, my hand felt cold, like his hand should stay with mine forever. I looked at Tobi and smiled walking to him.

Boom!

I looked behind me to see a explosion on the spot Sasuke was at, Deidara landed next to me.

"We did it! We brought down Sasuke! That's what you get for kissing my chi!" Deidara said, I rolled my eyes.

"As expected, Senpai!" Tobi said walking to us.

"Don't get too cocky, Deidara. It's not over yet, don't underestimate him." I said and looked behind to see Sasuke standing there with a big white snake that protected him from the exploding birds.

"As expected, Senpai." Tobi said.

"Shut up!" Deidara shouted at him, the snake poofed away.

"Oh yeah, Chi-chan. Leader-sama said that as soon as anyone of us finds you we should tell you to got the Main Base, you will get your cloak and your ring!" Tobi said exited, I nodded.

"Are you guys coming or do you have anything else to take care of?" I asked them, Deidara smiled.

"I'm gonna kill Sasuke Uchiha!" He said, my eyes narrowed at him. If he kills him, I'm going to kill him personally. "You gonna stay and watch me kill him?" Deidara asked me, I shook my head.

"Leader-sama wants me to be at the Main Base, I have to go. It will take a while to get there." I said.

"So, you were one of them?" I looked at Sasuke, he looked a little hurt, but you could barely see it or is it only me?

"Yes, I did respect Orochimaru but he didn't consider me being a spy, he took me away from them, they were a family to me. I have been in contact with them for the past 10 years and we have planned that after Orochimaru's death I will come back and wear his ring." I said, Tobi turned to me.

"Did you get the ring?!" he asked enthusiastically, I nodded.

"As expected from Chi-chan!" Tobi shouted with his hand in the air.

"Too bad you won't be here when I kill him." Deidara said.

"Don't get too confident Deidara-" I glanced at him "- don't under estimate him." I said, he looked at me, he seemed to be thinking, he then smirked.

"I won't." He said, I looked at the direction the Main Base is at.

"I'll be on my way." I said, beginning to run and jumped into a tree, I jumped a few more branches and stopped looking behind me. I lowered my chakra slowly making it seem that I was getting further away. I was far enough for them to not see me, but close enough to see them and hear what they're talking about.

"I'll finally kill you." Deidara said, my eyes narrowed.

"But, looks like he's kinds strong… this guy." Tobi said.

"Imagine, Orochimaru being killed by a brat like him. I still can't believe it." Deidara said, Sasuke's Sharingan was activated. "Huh? Tobi, look how he's glaring at us! Humph!" Deidara said looking ready for a fight.

"You're raring to go, eh Senpai? You'll have to apologize to Itachi later." Tobi said.

"Where's Itachi Uchiha?" he asked glancing at me, he knew I was there, the Sharingan devise chakra by color, so mine should be visible for him.

"Huh?" Deidara said.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go." He said, Deidara looked pissed.

"Sharingan… eh? He really is Itachi's little brother. You were only able to kill Orochimaru thanks to your Uchiha blood. You're noting but a fool blessed with good genes!" Deidara said, Sasuke didn't do anything. Deidara really wants' to kill Itachi and now Sasuke too, he really hates the Sharingan.

It was silent, nobody moved, then Sasuke was right in front of them.

"Huh?" Tobi asked, Deidara jumped away and Sasuke's sword went right trough Tobi. Deidara landed on a branch and Tobi fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at Deidara.

"One down. So I'll ask the one with the big mouth about Itachi." Tobi stood up, Sasuke stopped talking and looked at Tobi.

"What are you doing Tobi?! Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid! Hm!" Deidara shouted at Tobi.

"His teleportation jutsu is too quick. We're no match for him." Tobi said, Deidara immediately put his hand sin hid pouches to get some clay, he made a bunch of little clay spiders.

"Tobi! Stay Back!" Deidara shouted throwing the spiders into the air, Tobi ran away. Sasuke stabbed the little spiders with chidori needles, so he can do chidori too, I copied the attack once when I saw The Copycat Ninja use it, it's a very effective jutsu.

The spiders were shot to all directions, some trapped Tobi, but he can manage that, he's not someone to be taken lightly.

"D-Deidara-senpai! Yime-out! Don't do it! Don't go Katsu! Senpai, behind you, behind you!" Tobi shouted, Sasuke appeared behind Deidara, but Deidara made another spider and send it to Sasuke.

"Katsu!"

BOOM

The spider exploded

"Senpai!" Tobi shouted, his hand in the direction of the explosion, he began to cry "He was strict, but a good partner… I shallnever firget about you Deidara-senpai!" he wailed, Deidara slid over the groundnext to him.

"Will you shut up?!" Deidara shouted.

"Oh, you're alive?" Tobi asked, Sasuke landed a good distance away from them, I saw him glance at my direction again. Deidara put his hands into his clay pouches and took more clay, he put his hands in front of him and the hand mouths puked out clay, it formed weird creatures.

"I'll play with you a bit more! Hm!" Deidara said and the creatures attacked Sasuke wobblying from side to side. Sasuke took his katana.

"Child's play? So stupid." he said, I narrowed my eyes. Don't underestimate those things, I he had used a C2 or C3 then you would have more trouble, he's using C1. He tried to cut the monster with his katana but it got stuck, he used taijutsu and cut the monster with streaming electricity to his hand.

But it only came back alive as Deidara sent more of his clay to connect with the cut off part. He grabbed his katana and send electricity to it, cutting the monster, but it came alive as well, there were 4 now instead of 2. He cut all the monsters and more and more came alive, Deidara peppaerd himself for the explosion.

Boom

"No way!" Tobi said, Deidara looked at him.

"Huh?" he asked looking back he saw Sasuke jumping out of the explosion and onto a tree.

"Yeah, I thought so." Tobi said, nodding his head with crossed arms, Deidara looked at him pissed off.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The monsters went after Sasuke and haw coming right at me, he cut three's on the way. I jumped out of the way as he passed me, we made eye contact, his foot got coughed by one of the clay monsters, I landed on a branch and looked as the clay covered him, I couldn't help myself, I was worried and he was watching me while the clay covered him.

"Sasuke…" I said silently, I bet I had a worried look on my face, because I saw his eyes soften, my eyes widened as the clay exploded, I looked up as a log flew through the air and landed in the clearing, Sasuke landed on the clearing too.

"I knew it!" Tobi said pissing off Deidara even more.

"Hey, Tobi! Who's side are you on anyway?!" Deidara shouted at him, I looked at Sasuke as he turned to my direction.

I turned around, I have to go, Goodbye Sasuke.

Chapter 6 done, but their Goodbye isn't yet finished=D

I didn't plan that it would happen this fast, I thought I would have more time to make a little more traveling chapters and I already had plans, and then KATSU! The chapter I was planning for later appeared. Damn!

There is still some SasukeXChi stuff in the next one so don't think it's over yet, there will be some more fluff! =D

Oh, I don't own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki TT^TT

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

REVIEW PAOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	7. You're not alone Sasuke

3rd person P.O.V.

Deidara was glaring at Sasuke, while Sasuke glanced at the direction Chi went, he couldn't believe that she went away, that she left him, but he was determined now, he wants to get her back.

"You're going to pay for kissing her, un!" Deidara said, Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes "First Itachi could always impress her the most and now she's falling for you, I always tried to impress her but you and your brother are in the way, I'm going to kill you and Itachi and get her to love me with my fabulous art, yeah!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"Where is Itachi and where is Chi going?" he asked him, Deidara's eyes widened, he wasn't interested in his art only Chi and Itachi, he didn't even give him a little attention, but Chi's his and he won't let Sasuke get her not her, the only person who liked his art, the only person who didn't make fun of him for having long hair, the only person that fascinated him more than his own art.

"You're going to pay for that un! You're going to pay for kissing Chi and for underestimating my art hm!" Deidara said as he threw some clay birds at Sasuke, Sasuke used some Chidori senbon but the birds flew out of the way, a bird came behind Sasuke "Katsu!"

BOOM

Deidara smirked "Yey, sempai, you got him!" Tobi shouted with his hands in the air, but Sasuke only flew out of the dust cloud and into the air, Deidara's eyes narrowed and he send the rest of the birds after him while he's in the air, they were all around him "Katsu!"

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

The birds exploded and a log flew out of the dust cloud and Sasuke landed on the ground with his katana in hand, Deidara got mad, he wanted to kill him as soon as possible to go after the nine-tail and then do something with Chi, they always do fun stuff together, pranking the others, blowing up things, making new sculptures from his clay.

Those were the good times, then came the bad times, the times when Itachi and Chi would train together and Chi would be more impressed by his eyes, she never said it but he saw it in her eyes, and now there is his brother, the one who stole his Chi, the one with the same eyes, the one he has to kill.

Sasuke looked at Deidara, he's well aware of his feelings for Chi, but he's jealous, he's jealous because he's good friends with her and he and Chi just mat a few days ago. He wants to spend more time with her, he wants to spend all his time with her, he wants her to be here and treat wounds if he got some and hug him if he won, bet he knew that will not happen, because he's good friends with her.

Sasuke looked at the furious Deidara, he has to kill him, he has to find where his brother is and then he will go after Chi, maybe get her back now and she can help him she's a Akatsuki member and she will know where Itachi is, but she's smart and she will probably not tell him. He couldn't get the words out of his head, Itachi impressed her the most with his eyes, Itachi's the one who she looked up to the most, Itachi… Itachi… Itachi… is Itachi now going to steal the girl he loves?

Yes, loves, he loves Chi and he will get her back, he will get Chi back.

Deidara put his hands in his clay pouch "Tobi, get ready!" he said, Tobi jumped at the sudden command but nodded.

"Hai! sanpai! Hey that rimes senpai, did you hear that?! Did you hear that?!" Tobi asked/ shouted, Deidara got even more irritated, he pulled his hands out and knead them together.

POOF

A gigantic clay dragon appeared, Deidara jumped on the dragon and a lot of little balls came out of his mouth.

"Let's go Tobi!" he shouted, Tobi nodded and began to hide the landmines. "Now I'm going to kill you and impress Chi, she said to not underestimate you so you must be strong, this will definitely get her to love me, as soon as you're out of the way!" Deidara shouted flying up with his dragon.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he felt good that Chi thought he was strong and he will show not only Deidara but Chi too, he's going to defeat him and get the information, he's going to kill Itachi and get Chi back.

Chi P.O.V.

BOOM

I stopped and looked back, Deidara's C2 dragon was in the air, and a huge explosion could be heard. I turned and began running again, I hope he can survive. My eyes widened, Sasuke was in the air with the curse mark activated, he used a chidori stream to cut off the dragon's wing, he's strong, but he has to use the mark.

I ran further and stopped as I felt Zetsu appear, he came out of the tree.

"Hey, Zetsu!." I greeted, he nodded.

"Hey, chi! _**You look as tasty as ever!**_" I rolled my eyes.

"What news?" I asked him.

"Well you have see the fight. _**HA! We say the kiss!**_" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up! Now what do you want?!" I asked him, black Zetsu snickered and white Zetsu looked uneasy.

"That's not nice! _**Who said I was nice?**_"they began to argue with himself again, I rolled my eyes.

BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM

Me and Zetsu looked behind, there were more explosions and Deidara wasn't on his dragon anymore but on one of his birds, he looked very mad. My eyes widened as he began to eat his own clay, he's using C4 Karura!

I began to jump away again, I have to stay away from him but if he used his ultimate attack, I won't be able to survive.

"I'm going back to watch the fight! _**Yeah, I want to see who will win!**_" I nodded.

"Later!" I said jumping faster.

BOOM

I looked back to see a giant Deidara, damn, I have to be out of reach or I'll die. He began to walk my way. Great. Note the sarcasm.

The huge Deidara began to get bigger and bigger, he's blowing up! And there you go, he blew wasn't such a big explosion, but he only need Sasuke to be in his range. The C4 Karura, super tiny, nano-sized explosives. Using the blast created from rupturing the giant Deidara, explosives too small for the human eye to see are dispelled into the atmosphere. Any living being that inhales them will set off explosions internally in all parts of the body. And the little explosives will destroy the body on the cellular level. A frightening jutsu…

I looked back and saw Deidara on his bird with Sasuke, he made another C4 Karura, but Sasuke got out of it and went after Deidara using the curse mark, he was using Chidri, they fell into the forest I couldn't see anything. I hope Deidara's okay, but I want Sasuke to be fine too. I ran further trough the tree's.

I could still feel their chakra, they are going to fight to the death, but they don't have any more chakra left, if this goes on then –gulp- Deidara might use _that_ attack.

I'm still in his range, this might get tricky. My eyes widened as I felt Deidara's chakra, he's using _that_ attack, damn! He's going to kill me and Tobi along with himself!

Deidara P.O.V.

"Tobi… I'm sorry… Chi… I love you…"

Chi P.O.V.

"Deidara, you baka!" I said running faster, I felt something tugging at my heart, Deidara…

I have to do something before he triggers it! "Damn!" the light of his ultimate art began to glow. The beam of light was traveling very fast, and destroying everything on its path, damn!

3rd Person P.O.V.

In a cave on a statue where Jinchuriki are being separated from their tailed beast, there stood a little group. Two were real men and the rest were projections.

"Deidara's dead. In the end he went out with a bang." Venus flytrap guy said.

"My, my… another member has been lost… And I thought he was pretty strong." Sharky said "So? Which of them did him in? Sasuke-kun of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki?"

"It was Sasuke. However… It looks like Sasuke's also dead along with Chi who was on her way here." Venus said.

"He took Sasuke and Chi down with him, huh? Poor Chi, she was so excited to hear that she will come back when Orochimaru's dead." Sharky said.

"You should be grateful, Itachi. Deidara did you a favor and got rid of your problem." The leader said.

"Hmm… I feel like we have forgotten something…" Sharky said.

"It seems that Tobi is also dead. Deidara detonated himself without regard for his surroundings." Venus said.

"Ah yes, Tobi. It must have been quite a jutsu if that chicken was unable to escape it." Sharky said.

"It doesn't matter, he can easily be replaced. Deidara's and Chi's lost was unfortunate." The leader said.

"I kinda liked Tobi. .. When it came to lightening the mood in our rather gloomy organization, Tobi was quite talented. Especially when Chi would help, they were quite a team at doing that." Sharky said.

"I'm going. I'll mourn Deidara's and Chi's death in silence." The leader said disappearing along with another member.

"Then I'll mourn for Tobi. _**You must really be bored, huh?**_" Venus said also disappearing. The two who were left were Sharky and the awesome guy with the Sharingan.

3rd Person P.O.V.

At a little river stood a man with a big sword, he had white hair and was looking at the direction the explosion came from. The guys name is Suigetsu.

"When the crest of the snake vanishes … then… I do this…" he said opening a scroll and opening a little bottle with blood "Add a drop of Sasuke's blood… alright" he said slamming his head onto the scroll "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted.

POOF!

An enormous purple snake appeared, it looked burned. Suigetsu looked up at the snake.

"S-So, this is Orochimaru's Summoning/ Kuchiyose. Manda… Even Orochimaru had trouble controlling this guy. How did her manage to…" the snakes eyes were red and turned back to green, the snake's mouth opened and Sasuke walked out of it. "What? You're a mess!" Suigetsu said running to him. Sasuke was on the ground breathing heavily. "Who did you fight?"

"You had the nerve… to use me… You damn brat… Those eyes… you controlled me… with those eyes… me… of all… people…" Manda the big ass snake said, his eyes turned white. He's dead. (It was awkward when I watched the anime and a snake said of all people… XD)

"Ah, look like he died. Wasn't Manda Orochimaru's favorite pet?" Suigetsu asked looking at Sasuke "You should start treating animals better. And the whole manipulation with the genjutsu…" Suigetsu said. Sasuke looked at him.

"Didn't have time to think. I had no choice, I had something other in mind." Sasuke said looking down a little sad.

"Found you!" Suigetsu and Sasuke looked at the side to see Karin and Jugo running to them "I figured you would be here! Your chakra suddenly vanished, so I wondered what had happened! Did you transport yourself?!" Karin asked him. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

"You hid yourself in Manda, then used a Transportation Technique to escape into another dimension, so why are you in such a bad shape?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just before escaping, we both got hit by the blast wave. My opponent was with the Akatsuki. He was much stronger than I has expected… and Chi went with them." Karin's, Suigetsus and Jugo's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Jugo asked, Sasuke looked down at the ground sadly.

"She said that she will go with us until she found the _people_ she was looking for, and she did." Sasuke said, Jugo looked broken, betrayed, confused, sad… Suigetsu looked sad, mad, confused… Karin looked mad, happy, thankful… She closed her eyes and concentrated, she rose a eyebrow.

"I can't feel her anywhere." Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Suigetsu asked, Karin grunted.

"I can't feel Chi's chakra anywhere, maybe she was caught in the explosion and died?" she asked, Sasuke's hand tightened, he gritted his teeth glaring at the ground. She's gone, she's dead and she left him for a bunch of people like the Akatsuki! (It hurt me so much to write that! ) Jugo looked the worst, he was on the edge of breaking apart, his best friend, his sister lied to him, she died, it broke his heart.

"In any case, he needs time to rest. Right Karin?" Suigetsu asked, Karin cough.

"How pathetic! And you call yourself the man who killed Orochimaru?!" She asked/ shouted at him.

"Orochimaru was already weakened to beguine with. That's all there is to it." Sasuke said glaring at Karin who cowered under his look, he looked back at the ground with a sad expression.

POOF

They turned to the right to see a gigantic white cloud, it disappeared and there stood…. a… dragon! A real big ass dragon, it was black and had red highlights, it had big black wings and seemed to have something in his mouth, the dragon looked at them and turned back to the side, he lowered his head and opened his mouth, their eyes widened as someone fell out of it and land on their butt, the person rubbed their but, but they didn't expect it to be Chi.

Chi P.O.V.

Thump!

I rubbed my butt as Miki let me fall to the ground. I summoned him and got away from the explosion, it was close and I could have done something easier but it was a panic moment for me too, so I summoned Miki.

"Hey! Next time warn me!" I said standing up and dusting myself off, he laughed sheepishly

"Hee hee hee, sorry Chi. I got you away from there so be grateful." He said, I glared at him.

"I could have done something else than summon you, so be glad I summoned you and didn't summon one of the others." He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I won't be able to win an argument with you." He said, I smirked and nodded.

"You got that right." He sweat dropped.

"Confident much?" he asked, my grin widened.

"You have no idea." He sighed shaking his head.

"I don't know how you became my master, but it sure is funny." He smiled, I rose a eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he grinned.

"Nothing…. Nothing…" I shook my head.

"Whatever, you can go now I'll be okay on my own." He nodded and smiled at me, I smiled back.

Poof

A gigantic cloud appeared ad he was gone, I sighed. I have already sensed their chakra, they know I'm here but I have no choice, I have to go. I turned to them with a blank face, Sasuke looked sad, worried and surprised. Suigetsu looked confused, glad and relieved. Karin looked pissed, choked and mad. But Jugo, he was the worst for me, he looked confused, worried, glad, mad and so much more. It was silent. Suigetsu smiled.

"Hey, Chi! I'm glad you're alright! Come here and tell Sasuke that you're still with us!" I closed my eyes and sighed, this will be hard, they're friends and I really don't want to hurt them. I opened my eyes and shook my head.

"Sorry Suigetsu, I can't, I still have a goal to reach." I said, I saw his smile fade and he looked at the ground with a sad expression.

"Chi, why did you lie to me?" I looked at Jugo, he looked ready to cry, I smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry Jugo, I had to. Don't get me wrong, I didn't lie about everything. Only the part where I'm with the Akatsuki, you really are my best friend and you really are like a brother to me, but I have things to do and I have to go, I'm sorry but you will have to go on without me." I averted my gaze at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, take care of Jugo, you're his new cage now and don't you dare let anyone hurt him, otherwise I will hunt you down and kill you." I threatened his gaze didn't change, he had that blank face but his eyes said it all, I could read them like a book now. He was on the verge of what seems like going after me.

I sighed as I felt Tobi appear behind me, he's still alive and we have to go back to the hideout, I saw their eyes widen when they saw Tobi appear out of nowhere.

"Chi, let's go." He said in his real voice, I sighed and turned around.

"Goodbye." I said walking to him.

"Chi!" I stopped and glanced back, Sasuke stood up and was trying to run after me.

"Sasuk-"

"Stay there!" he told Karin who wanted to stop him, I kept looking back as he tried to run after me. He then tripped over something and was about to fall, but I was faster and coughed him. He leaned on me and I lowered him to the ground slowly, he pulled away from me and put his hands on my cheeks looking at me "Don't go, stay with me." he whispered to me, out faces were inches away from each other, I shook my head and smiled softly.

"I can't, I have to go." He looked at me almost pleading.

"Please… I love you…" my eyes widened, he said that he loved me, I felt tears coming in my eyes, I pulled my face down, not letting him see my eyes.

"Don't say that…" he looked at me a little confused "Don' say that, it only makes it harder for me…" his eyes softened, a tear ran down my cheek, he wiped the tear away and made me look into his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled away slowly standing up and turning away. His hands left my cheek and he grabbed my hand.

"Chi don-" I stopped him as I turned around and bended down to his level and kiss him, his eyes were wide as he didn't expect this to happen, he closed his eyes and we stayed like that for a few seconds. I could hear struggling, heh, must be Karin.

I pulled my hand out of his grip and pulled away standing up, he opened his eyes and I smiled softly at him "Goodbye."

I walked to Tobi, I saw a bit of amusement in his eyes, he chuckled.

"That was quite touching Chi, I never thought you would fall in love with him." He said, I blushed

"Shut up and let's go." He looked back at Sasuke.

"Did you tell him?" he asked me loudly, I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked, he looked at me and I could see his Sharingan.

"Maybe you should, it will give him another reason to go after his brother." He said, I glanced back at Sasuke.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked, I turned to him standing right next to Tobi, I closed my eyes and send chakra to them.

"That you're not alone…" I said opening my eyes and reveling my Sharingan, their eyes widened "Sasuke."

Chapter 7 done! XD

This might be the last update this week, I'm gonna try to update some other story's and I won't ba able to update next week too because I'm going on a school trip to Germany! The while week, yeah, were going to Berlin! Can't wait!

Were leaving this Sunday, I have to be at the meeting spot at 10:30 P.M. and were leaving at 11 P.M. were gonna be driving the whole night and were coming back on Friday. So you know and don't think I forgot about the story.

Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any character except Chi =D

Read, vote, comment/ review!

Come on people REVIEW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	8. The Search

Chi Pov.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a Villaga. More precisely, Amagakure, I heard a chuckle and turned to Tobi, I could see the amusement in his eye "That was a touching moment" I blushed and turned away from him "S-shut up! I told him like you said, so don't give me any more comments!"

He laughed and trapped me in a head lock, I giggled "Auw auw auw" I repeated as he rubbed his knuckles over my head "How many times have I told you not to do that?" I pouted, he chuckled and began to walk, I followed him "Quite a few times" he said, I sighed "Not enough apparently" I murmured hearing another chuckle.

"It's good to have you back" he said, I smiled walking next to him "It's good to be back" I said, he ruffled my hair making me pout "This way" he said, I nodded and we came to a opening in the wall but didn't walk outside, we stayed in the shadows, it had a view over the whole Village, Pain sat there on the edge of the big lizard like animal statue with the Rinnegan watching the Village, his Village.

Tobi turned to Konan who was at the opening closest to Pain, he nodded and she turned to Pain "Pain, come" she said, Pain turned his head a little "They're here" she said, he stood up and walked to the opening. The moment he put one foot on the ground of the opening we were at he and Konan turned to us with serious expressions, he walked into the little hideout staring at us.

"And… what of Sasuke?" Pain asked us but more Tobi "He's come along nicely…" Tobi said "He is using the Sharingan's powers to its fullest. His eyes will surpass Itachi's." he said "The time has come." He said, I glanced at him "He must be ready as well. After all, he doesn't have much time." I frowned "Then what about the Nine-Tails?" Pain asked.

"You hunt it." He told Pain "As Leader, failure's not an option" he said "Uzumaki Naruto. He's no longer just a child. He has now mastered formidable jutsus and had many comrades. It won't be that easy." I rose a eyebrow "He has even destroyed 2 of Kakazu's lives with one blow." I frowned 'One blow? He has to be pretty strong then' I thought.

"To speak of the target as a threat has no meaning to Pain. He has never lost a battle." Konan said, Pain eyed Tobi dangerously, I heard a chuckle and glanced at Tobi "Well, that is true" he said and walked to a peg taking a cloak from it and putting it on "We're done talking." He said putting the hood over his head "Tell the other members to hurry with the remaining Jinchuriki." He said "I know already" Pain said "Chi will accompany you on this mission, she will have a side mission" he said.

"At last… We're so close to the moment of archiving our goal" Tobi said walking to the little balcony with the statue, passing Pain "Then everything will be restored to its rightful place" he said walking out on the open, it began to rain and he stopped right before it. He slowly turned to look at us "The true power of the Sharingan. The true power of I, Uchiha Madara!" he said and ran out disappearing into nothing.

It's nice to see you again" I turned to Kona with a smile that she returned "It's nice to see you two too" I said, Pain turned to me "I will see you later for the planning of the mission, as soon as you get your mission come to us and we will beguine the planning" I nodded and looked at them "I have to go, it's nice seeing you two but I have to talk to Itachi about something important" they nodded and I disappeared in front of them, I use the jutsu Tobi uses all the time to appear and disappear, it's cool, but I don't disappear in swirls, I disappear in black flames, just like Amaterasu.

3rd person Pov.

In a Village close to the explosion Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin were at a little hotel, to treat Sasuke's wounds and think of the next steps. Jugo was currently bandaging Sasuke's chest and back while Karin and Suigetsu waited.

"Huh! You talk about killing Itachi… You won't be able to move around in sometime in that condition!" Karin complained "We've been moving non-stop recently. It's a good chance to rest up… and think about something else " Suigetsu said, but murmured the last part, because of Chi who went with the Akatsuki "All you've done is rest, you Lowlife punk!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu while pointing a finger at him. Jugo who was silent the whole time finished treating Sasuke's wounds "There, finished" he said sadly standing up and walking to the window, leaning at it, Sasuke looked at the ground, a little sadness in them but he tried to hide it.

Meanwhile Karin and Suigetsu kept fighting "You did nothing at the Northern Hideout, so don't tell me what to do now, even Chi did more than you" Suigetsu said but murmured the last part, Sasuke put his kimono back on but he did hear him, his eyes narrowed "What was that?!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu "Wanna make something of it?! Then let's do it! At least I'm not a traitor like that thing!" Karin shouted at Suigetsu.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the ground and Jugo winced at the mention of her as a _THING_, these two were getting on his nerves "That's enough!" Sasuke said with a strong voice, he has to think about his brother and then he will get Chi back "Suigetsu, Karin, Have you gathered the information about Itachi?" he asked them "You're in no position to be so bossy!" Karin told him. "I have picked up a few tips about the Akatsuki, but not specific about Itachi himself" Suigetsu said.

"I got zero…" Karin said shrugging with her hands in the air "It seems they're targeting specific people thought, people with special chakra" Suigetsu said "Special chakra…" Sasuke repeated thinking about Naruto who has the Nine-Tails chakra "I did some talking with the animals and located a number of Akatsuki hideouts. It seems they always sense a powerful, unpleasant chakra around each area." Jugo said.

A little bird that was on his shoulder chirped something to him "That's what the animals told me" he said and sighed "But no sign from Chi" he whispered, inaudible to the others "Eh, even simpleminded animals can sense chakra, huh?" Suigetsu asked "Or, maybe it's because they're simpleminded… just like you Karin" he said, at that moment his face exploded into water as Karin kicked him "What did you say, idiot?!" she shouted at him, and began to hit him.

"Suigetsu! This time, you aren't getting away with it!" Karin shouted at Suigeysu while she hit him rapidly making water from his face splash everywhere. "Hey" he tried to protest "W-wait! Hey!" he shouted, Sasuke looked over at Jugo who was losing it, his cursed mark was acting up "Kill…" he said softly "I wanna kill…" Karin and Suigetsu stopped fighting and looked over at him. "Huh?!"

Jugo began to roar, Karin and Suigetsu ran to him and grabbed him trying to hold him back "Jugo's killing impulse is loose!" Karin shouted "Sasuke! Hurry up!" Suigetsu said "Calm down, Jugo." Sasuke said and activated his Sharingan, Jugo gasped at the sight and the mark retreated, he dropped to the ground along with Karin and Suigetsu, all three of them breathing heavily.

"S-sorry…" Jugo said, they looked at Sasuke to see that he fell asleep sitting, from exhaustion, Jugo walked over to him and laid him down to rest. Everything was quiet, a bird flew into the room and onto Jugo's shoulder. Suigetsu turned to Karin "It's your fault, Karin. Screaming and making such a fuss." He told her "What? You did too…" she told him "You constantly try to provoke me, Karin. What're you up to?" he asked standing up " I've already told you. I don't intend to leave Sasuke for my own reasons." He told her.

"I-I'm not up to anything. I'm just trying to test your-" she got interrupted by Jugo "I- I need Sasuke. The only one who can replace Kimimaro, is Sasuke. And the only one who can stop me besides… Chi" he said Chi's name with a sad tone "Sasuke said he would become my cage. Right now Sasuke's the only one who can stop my urges, like he did earlier, but I need Chi too" he said.

"Still, I don't know about Karin, but our cages are unlocked. We can escape anytime we wish. And yet…" Suigetsu said and they all looked at a sleeping Sasuke .

Chi Pov.

I appeared at one of the Hideouts and looked at Itachi and Kisame, Kisame grinned at me "You survived kid! I knew you would be fine" he said, I smiled "It's good to see you two, it's been a while" I said, Kisame ruffled my hair making me giggle and I turned to Itachi, he smiled a little at me and I got a serious face "We need to talk" his smile dropped and he nodded.

We walked to his room, and I looked at him "He's close and you know it" he nodded.

"My plan will work and he will be a hero, just a little longer" he said, I frowned at him sadly.

"Itachi, is this really necessary? Think about it, is this really going to make him a hero? He WILL eventually find out about the truth, and I don't think it will go well" he looked at me.

"Chi…" he sighed "Please, I told you I need to do this, it will be better and I know that he will eventually find out the truth, but he will be a hero to the Village and he will rebuild the Clan, but I need him to kill me" he said, now I sighed.

"You will regret this" I said "But I will help you if that's your wish" he smiled at me and I smiled back "Do you know a certain Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked him, he frowned a little.

"Yes, he's the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki" he said, I nodded.

"Does he know Sasuke?" he nodded.

"They used to be friends" I nodded and smiled a little.

"He's been coming after us for a while now, well the others, he and some others are close to Sasuke and his team, you will have to deal with him" he nodded and stood up.

"How close is Sasuke?" he asked me.

"Very close, but at the wrong Hideout" he nodded and began to walk out, I followed him. We met up with Kisame and began to walk to the building Itachi chose for the fight, and old Hideout the Uchiha clan used. Kisame stopped at a little distance waiting for them, I followed Itachi inside.

We walked into the building and he walked to a throne and sat down "I send a clone to take care of Naruto and another to lead Sasuke here" I nodded and sat down on the side of the throne facing Itachi. I frowned as he turned to me and chuckled "Whey's so funny?" I asked him "Sasuke asked about you" I blushed a little "He's at the wrong hideout… right?" he nodded.

"After he kills me, he's going after you"

Sasuke Pov.

I walked through the corridor of one of the Hideout Jugo located with the animals. It was a dark tunnel, I walked through the corridor looking around, but there is a little something inside of me that's hoping to see Chi. I frowned a little 'She knew from the beginning where he was, but she never told me' I thought and remembered something.

'She said she will go with us until she found the people she was searching for, she found them so she didn't need to tell me anything, she won't betray her comrades' I sighed and walked into a bigger room, I saw a figure in the distance "So, you've come…" I said hopping it's HIM but there was no reply.

"Who's there?!" I demanded from the figure "It's me… Sasuke" my eyes snapped wide open and my Sharingan activated "You've grown a bit taller" he told me "And you're still the same. Even those cold eyes" I said "Not going to scream and attack like you did before?" he asked me, making me remember the last time, when I was still young and reckless, when I attacked him without a plan, thinking I'm strong enough… but I wasn't, this time it's different, this time I AM stronger.

"You don't know a thing about me" I said, in a flash i appeared behind him, I used a Chidori blade to pierce his heart and lift him off the ground with the blade going Into the wall, his Craw flew away and I held him in the air with the blade. "How much hatred I carry inside me… And how strong I have become because of that hatred." I said, he spit out some blood and looked at me.

"You don't know me at all." I said and made multiple blades pierce his body with my Chidori blade, blood fell to the ground and I made the blade disappear, he fell to the ground unmoving. He turned to me "You've become… strong" he said, my eyes narrowed "Where is she?" I asked him, he coughed more blood "Where is Chi?" I demanded.

He smirked "Have you fallen in love… brother?" he asked me, I gritted my teeth.

"Where is she?" I growled, he chuckled.

"She's with me" he said, my eyes widened a little and he dissolved into craws, I looked up at all the craws circling in the big room

"Come to the Uchiha hideout alone. I'll let you settle things there, you might be able to see Chi before she leaves." A voice said and the craws dissolved into black feathers falling down on me.

Chi Pov.

"W-what?" I asked him.

"He wanted to know where you are" he said with a smirk "I told him to come here, maybe see you before you leave" he said, I shook my head.

"Meany" I murmured, he chuckled and ruffled my hair 'Why does everyone keep doing that?!' I thought, I looked back at Itachi "Itachi" he looked at me signaling for me to keep talking.

"I have an idea" I said.

Chapter 8, done! XD

I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating so long… probably not…

Anyways, keep reading, voting, commenting and reviewing!

I don't own anything, just so you guys know it XD

REVIEW PEOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
